Une Princesse sauve une Reine déchue
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Regina a échoué, elle est emprisonnée, puis part pour revenir quinze ans après.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous met une nouvelle fanfic ! Sur le Swan Queen, évidemment. Par contre c'est ma première, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît...

* * *

_Regina était emprisonnée suite à l'échec de sa malédiction noire. Emma était née et avait 3ans._

Une jolie tête blonde se dirigea vers la plus haute tour du château, elle savait qui était là-bas. Les autres l'appelaient la Méchante Reine, mais Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas méchante, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle monta les marches rapidement, malgré son âge, et vit le garde. La petite blondinette grimaça, elle n'aimait pas ce garde-ci,- car un jour, il lui avait fait peur avec ses dents toutes jaunes, elle pensait sans cesse qu'il buvait son urine ou autre chose-, elle réprima une grimace de dégoût, et se dirigea vers le dit-garde et clama :

« Moi princesse héritière du Royaume Charming demande à voir la Reine Regina, et ne vous avisez pas de le dire à mes parents, ils ne vous croiront pas, je suis censée être avec des amis qui sont de mon côté, bien sûr »

Le garde n'était nullement surpris car il savait les représailles, mais cette petite était trop intelligente pour qu'il réussisse à parer ses coups bas. Il ouvrit la cellule et enferma Emma à l'intérieur. La petite blonde savait que la Reine Déchue avait besoin de compagnie et elle faisait tout pour combler le vide que ressentait la brune.

« Gina ? » Chuchota la princesse, d'une voix chargée de tendresse.

« Emma… Tu es venue, malgré mes interdictions. » Murmura la forme assise dans la pénombre, la voix réprobatrice, mais ses yeux la trahissaient toujours.

« Tes yeux disent le contraire de ta voix, Gina, et arrête de te cacher, je ne suis pas méchante. »

La jolie brune se leva et prit la Princesse Charming dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas venue, hier. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Regina

« Papa et Maman veulent absolument pas que j'approche cette tour, je passais juste devant, ils ont cru qu'il y avait tes pouvoirs à l'œuvre… Donc du coup j'ai couru jusque dans la cour, et je me suis entraînée à esquiver les couteaux et tout ça. »

« Ils vont finir par s'en douter, tu le sais ? »

« Je préfère encore être avec toi, c'est jamais étouffant, y a pas de protection, ni de secret. Mes parents veulent garder un œil permanent sur moi, mais je suis libre, pas … Enfermée. Si ? »

« Non, ma douce princesse, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, seulement, il faut le faire remarquer à ses parents. Et puis, c'est normal que tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi, tu es leur fille unique. »

« Ils peuvent toujours en faire d'autres enfants… » Soupira la blonde.

Regina se mit à rire doucement.

« Ce n'est pas faux, ma puce. »

« Tiens je t'ai apporté une pomme. »

La blonde tendit la pomme à la Reine, qui la prit doucement et croqua dedans.

« Merci, petite princesse. »

Emma sourit doucement, et lui raconta sa matinée. Chose qu'elles faisaient normalement tous les jours quand les parents n'étaient pas trop paranoïaques. Les deux filles aimaient plus que tous ces moments de complicité.

La jolie brune détaillait le visage d'Emma, elle la trouvait très belle, très intelligente, et très mature pour son âge, pourtant elle lui faisait confiance, bien plus qu'elle ne faisait confiance à Snow quand elle était gamine, sa fille ne lui disait absolument rien, et restait naturelle. Tout ce qu'elle se demandait c'était pourquoi la petite blonde s'inquiétait de son sort, pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance après tous les massacres qu'elle avait commis, et surtout Pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur d'elle comme la plupart des personnes ?

« Gina, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Désolée, je me posait des questions. »

« Lesquelles de questions ? » Sourit Emma

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que je suis maudite par tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu me fais confiance alors que je peux te tuer d'un sort ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

« Gina… Je suis inquiète pour toi, je te fais confiance, je n'ai pas peur de toi car tu n'es pas une méchante, mais mon amie. »

La concernée fut au bord des larmes, sa seule amie lui avait dit que les sentiments étaient réciproques, et elle fut touchée quand la petite princesse la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas, ma belle reine, tu étais, es, et sera pour toujours ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de la Reine se mit à battre plus vite, quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui la comprenait. Elle se promit de la protéger quoi qu'il lui arrive, la protéger de tous les hommes mal attentionnés.

« Emma, je vais partir au Royaume Imaginaire. Je vais attendre 15ans avant de revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu auras 10ans ou 15ans ma puce. »

« Tu reviendras ? Et tu ne m'oublieras pas ? »

« Je te le promets. Et non, je ne risque pas de t'oublier, je t'aime comme une petite sœur, ma puce ! » Sourit Regina.

« Tu partiras quand ? »

« Le plus vite possible. »

« Je veux y assister ! » Ordonna la princesse.

« Je pense que tu y seras obligée, ma puce. »

Le garde prévint la princesse qu'il était temps de partir, la petite blonde acquiesça, fit un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et partit non sans un signe de la main.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

« Regarde Emma. La Méchante qui a failli détruire nos vies » Fit hargneusement Snow White.

Emma soupira de colère contenue. La Reine Déchue le vit parfaitement, et baissa la tête, indifférente aux menaces.

Soudain la princesse fit une chose qui choqua tout le monde.

« Gina ! Attends ! » Hurla la princesse en courant vers elle.

La brune se retourna pour réceptionner la blonde dans ses bras. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant de voir le carnage, qui toute somme faite ne vint pas. La blonde serrait de toutes forces la brune en larmes.

« Oh, petite princesse, tu vas me manquer. »

« Pleure pas, ma belle reine, tu as promis que tu reviendrais. » Sourit la blonde « Et comme je sais que tu tiens tes promesses. »

La Reine serra l'enfant contre elle, la blonde commençait à pleurer, elles se consolèrent mutuellement sous les regards méfiant du Roi Charmant, et les regards apeurés de la Reine Snow. Soudain la brune clama :

« Emma, je te jure de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, quand je reviendrais, je ne serais là que pour toi. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Et je te jure que je reviendrais, et que je te retrouverais pour te protéger comme il se doit. Je t'aime, ma puce. »

La Reine Déchue embrassa Emma sur le front, et un halo de magie blanche sortit d'elles.

La Reine Snow était plus que surprise, Regina avait fait de la magie blanche, et juré de protéger sa fille contre les moindres dangers. Regina posa un sort de protection qui durerait jusqu'à qu'elle la retouche après 15ans.

« Voilà, ma puce. Au revoir. »

« Heureusement j'ai des dessins de toi. Je t'aime. »

La Méchante Reine se dirigea vers le portail et sauta de dedans le faisant se refermer d'un claquement sec. La princesse blonde sourit, elle savait qu'elle la reverrait. C'était une certitude.


	2. Chapter 1

_15 ans plus tard._

Une jeune femme de 18ans courait partout dans le château dans l'espoir de trouver son frère, Léo.

« Léo, dépêche-toi, peut-être que Gina va venir aujourd'hui, faut que tu te prépares ! »

« Mais à quoi ? Je ne la connais même pas ! Que-ce que tu veux je fasse ? » Fit une voix provenant des poutres.

La blonde vit son frère calé confortablement sur les poutres.

« M'habiller peut-être ? » Soupira la jeune sachant très bien que son frère allait pas se gêner, il avait tout de même 14ans ! Cochon va.

« J'arrive ! » fit le jeune garçon en sautant habilement des poutres pour atterrir sur le sol avec grâce.

« Quand tu seras aussi gros que Papa, je ne suis pas sûre que tu pourras monter là-haut ! »

« Papa n'est pas gros ! »

« A peine ! Un Roi se doit de peser 70 kilos, il pèse 71… »

« Que-ce ça peut faire un kilo de plus ?! »

« Il faut qu'il se remette au sport. » Sourit la blonde en se dirigeant vers sa chambre suivie de son frère.

« Ouh là ! C'est quoi toutes ces robes ? » Fit l'homme en regardant avec dégoût les robes.

« Les Robes de Gina ! » Répondit naturellement la blonde, et on sentait qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à les critiquer.

« Ouais, ok. Tu veux mettre laquelle ? »

« Je veux mettre une rouge ! »

Ils cherchèrent de fond en comble cette satanée robe rouge. Puis Emma vit du tissu rouge sang et tira dessus. La robe était rouge sang, ouverte sur le côté, et à la taille d'Emma. Etrange. Un petit papier tomba.

_Bonjour Emma,_

_Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé ma robe rouge, je te l'ai mise à ta taille, ne me demande pas comment, ni pourquoi, je ne te répondrais pas, à part si tu viens me voir dans le grand Hall dans cette robe-ci. Je t'attends._

_ Regina._

La blonde poussa un cri étranglé et pressa son frère à l'habiller.

Elle fut fin prête après 10 minutes de bataille avec la robe rouge tellement elle était impatiente. Puis elle jaugea son frère du regard, et jugea qu'il était bien habillé, le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils tournaient dans les couloirs jusqu'au Grand Hall.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle est là ? Emma, je n'ai pas l'impression… »

« Pourquoi elle serait pas là ? Je sens sa présence, elle vient de passer, je sens son odeur. »

Effectivement, le grand hall sentait la pomme à plein nez.

« Elle doit avoir une histoire avec la pomme, parce que je ne sens que ça ! » Soupira le frère

« C'est son fruit préféré. Et maintenant chut, j'essaie de la repérer. »

« Bouh ? » Fit une voix rauque féminine.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Fit le frère effrayé tandis que la sœur avait souri et s'était jetée dans les bras de Regina.

La Reine brune n'avait pas changé d'un poil, et serra chaleureusement sa meilleure amie. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe noire, ses cheveux était remontés en l'air, quelques mèches bouclées retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle regarda sa protégée, et vit combien elle avait changée, la robe Rouge lui allait à merveille, les cheveux blonds avaient poussés et lui retombaient dans le dos, son maquillage était discret, et on voyait la liberté dans ses yeux. Puis regarda le garçon qui l'accompagnait, il ressemblait fortement à Snow, avec cette même étincelle de vie et de liberté que sa sœur.

« Bonjour madame. Je suis Léo, fils de Snow et Charming.» Fit poliment Léo.

« Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais virée de ma place dans le cœur d'Emma. » Plaisanta Regina

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je suis juste son petit frère. Son gentil et mignon petit frère. » Souriait le jeune homme narquois.

« Gentil et mignon, ça reste à prouver. Mais j'ajouterais cochon, imbécile, vilain, et tant d'autres… » Chuchota Emma à l'oreille de Regina, qui pouffa, tandis que Léo était indifférent aux attaques de sa sœur.

« Cochon ? Vraiment, chère sœur ? Qui me demande de venir t'aider à t'habiller ? »

« Tes yeux te trahissent suffisamment, n'en rajoute pas, tu perds toujours. »

La brune suivait, amusée, l'échange entre Emma et Léo. Elle sentit une petite main dans la sienne, les bons souvenirs avec Emma revinrent au grand galop.

« Et si tu m'amenais voir tes parents ? » Sourit la brune.

« Oui oui ! Par ici ! » La guida la blonde en oubliant que la Reine connaissait parfaitement le château, la dite-Reine se laissait faire, pour ne pas la gêner.

Les murs avaient changés, ils étaient empreints de vie, de joie et de bonheur. Les courtisans s'inclinaient devant la princesse blonde, juste avant de remarquer qui la suivait le plus naturellement du monde.

« La méchante Reine ! Elle est revenue ! » Chuchota une dame assez voluptée.

« On va se faire tuer ? » Murmura un jeune homme qui essayait de courtiser tant bien que mal la Princesse Emma.

« Je n'espère pas ! »

Emma souffla de colère s'arrêta, foudroya les gens de la cour de son regard le plus noir, et on ne sait comment, qui ressemblait furieusement à celui de Regina :

« Je ne vous permet pas, chers courtisans, d'insulter notre prestigieuse invitée. Elle est revenue, mais pour une raison tout autre que celle à laquelle vous croyez, soyez légèrement ouvert d'esprit, elle peut avoir sa deuxième chance, et moi, je la lui donnerais pleinement. Que je ne vous reprenne pas à insulter mon amie. Sur ce, bonne journée. » Termina Emma en tournant les talons d'un geste majestueux et continua à s'avancer.

La Reine Déchue s'attendait forcément à ce genre de réaction, mais elle était surprise de la force de la défense. Où diable était-elle devenue cruelle ?

« Je pense que vous avez déteint sur moi, Regina. » Sourit la blonde devant elle.

« Je ne suis pas cruelle, voyons ! Juste ce qu'il faut. » Dit doucement la Reine brune. « Et pourquoi diable, tu me vouvoies ? Je suis si vieille que ça ? »

« Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? »

« Non, j'en ai pas besoin. »

« Tu as d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, c'est normal ? » Demanda la blonde, en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, Emma. »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« C'est long 15 ans, ma douce princesse. »

« J'ai encore 15 ans devant moi, ma belle reine. »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, leur complicité d'antan était revenue aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie. Les courtisans faisaient une courbette respectueuse aux deux jeunes femmes, le message étant passé. Les deux complices s'avancèrent vers les lourdes portes de fer, que Regina ouvrit d'un simple geste de la main, sous le regard sollicitant d'Emma. Le Roi et la Reine se regardèrent bizarrement et regardèrent leur fille approcher avec derrière elle… Oh seigneur dieu ! Regina. Ils furent pris de court.

« Vos majestés. » Salua Regina en s'inclinant à peine, montrant sa haine envers le couple.

« Regina. » Soupira Snow « Vous avez rendu ma fille folle de chagrin dès votre départ. Pourquoi être revenue, car vous risquez de vous faire chasser du Royaume Charming. »

« Il me semble, Snow, que j'ai juré de protéger Emma, et que j'aurais préféré attendre qu'elle ait 18 ans avant de revenir, car c'est maintenant que les problèmes se compliquent. Surtout que tu veux la marier le plus rapidement possible, ce me semble. A moins que tu n'aies vraiment la mémoire très courte. » Répliqua froidement la Reine Déchue.

« Protéger Emma ? Pour me faire du mal, c'est ça ? On sait vraiment ce qui te motive dans la vie, ma mort. »

« Snow, Snow, Snow. »Susurra la belle brune « Ta confiance en moi me réchauffe le cœur au point de le transformer en glaçon. »

« Tu as un cœur ? Ça serait la nouveauté du jour. »

« Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui l'a brisé si fort. Et je t'assure, j'ai un cœur, il est rouge, chaud et il sait même battre ! Incroyable. » Ironisa la brune.

« Je l'ai toujours imaginé aussi noir que ton âme. » se défendit la brunette.

« Montres le tien, et je te montre le mien. »

« Tu es diabolique, et Emma s'en rendra vite compte. »

« Snow, sous prétexte que je te taquine, cela fait immédiatement de moi quelqu'un de maléfique. Tu es toujours aussi rapide à juger les gens. Comme le jour où tu avais si bien estimé la bonté de ma mère. »

La Reine serra les dents, le Roi essayait de ne pas rire devant l'impuissance de sa femme, et Emma avait suivi la joute verbale avec beaucoup d'attention, aussi fascinée, qu'apeurée.

« Puis-avoir la Royale autorisation de dormir dans votre palais ? » Demanda Regina.

« Oui » « Non » firent Emma et Snow.

« Emma ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme ici ! »

« Maman ! Je veux qu'elle dorme ici ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient synchronisées, et se foudroyaient du regard. Snow baissa la tête vaincue. Elle acquiesça et leur demanda de se retirer rapidement.

Emma était folle de joie, elle tira la brune pour se diriger vers sa chambre, faisait pouffer discrètement la jeune femme. Elles tournèrent à droite et à gauche, pendant d'interminables minutes. Puis arrivèrent devant une porte rouge sang. La Méchante Reine leva un sourcil au vu de la couleur de la dite-porte. Emma poussa la porte et tomba sur une robe, ce qui la fit siffler de douleur. Regina regarda le désordre qui régnait en maître dans cette chambre, regarda Emma qui était tombée qui la suppliait du regard de l'excuser. Elle avait bien fait de rester dans le couloir finalement, elle sourit et fit un geste de la main qui rangea la chambre. Les belles robes qu'elle portait à l'époque de l'Evil Queen dansèrent jusqu'à l'armoire, et se rangèrent, les chaussures à hauts talons marchaient vers le bas du placard tandis que les sous-vêtements allaient se réfugier dans les tiroirs de la commode. Cependant Emma, dans sa fascination, n'avait pas remarquée que la robe sur laquelle elle était, essayait désespérément de rejoindre les autres. La blonde sentait du mouvement sous elle, elle regarda, vit la robe, et se poussa gentiment, sous le remerciement de celle-ci qui rejoignit les autres robes. La chambre était de nouveau très bien rangée, les murs révélaient un rouge sang, avec du noir mais ils étaient aussi tapissés par endroit de dessin que la princesse avait fait de Regina, le lit impeccable était magnifiquement noir satiné, le tapis était noir avec une pomme rouge flamboyante de mille feux, la coiffeuse était argentée, le miroir en forme de pomme aussi, la fenêtre montrait une magnifique vue sur le Royaume. Regina regarda Emma, qui lui rendit son sourire.

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas ta chambre… »

« Si, Gina, c'est la mienne, pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu es aussi obsédée que moi par les pommes ! Et par le rouge ! »

« Normal, c'est toi qui m'en as rendue folle. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? » Soupira la Reine

Un garde du Palais toqua à la porte et signala que la Reine Snow voulait voir sa fille dans la salle du Trône. La jeune blonde acquiesça et le congédia d'un geste las.

« Mets-toi à l'aise Gina. Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit Emma.

« Je t'attends avec impatience. » Sourit Regina.

Emma sortit de sa chambre, le garde voulut l'escorter, elle refusa d'un regard bien noir, elle était libre, bon sang ! Elle soupira de mécontentement en avançant dans le couloir. Par contre ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était l'ombre qui la suivait. Au détour d'un couloir, où il faisait assez sombre, l'ombre lui tomba dessus, l'assomma et l'enleva, le tout très silencieusement.

Regina eut mal à la nuque, elle se massa. Pourquoi d'un coup, sa nuque lui faisait mal tout d'un coup ? Elle se leva pour aller voir Emma puis se ravisa, elle se rassit attendant, inquiète, sa princesse.

Quatre heures passèrent, et Emma n'était toujours pas arrivée. Regina était plus qu'inquiète, elle sortit dans le couloir voir si il n'y avait pas de tête blonde à l'horizon, malheureusement pour elle, elle entendait que les pas réguliers des gardes, dont celui qui la regardait avec un air plus que surpris. Elle longea le dit-couloir suivie par le fichu garde, sa magie suivant les traces d'Emma, jusqu'à un détour sombre, les traces s'arrêtaient là, Regina retint son souffle.

« Garde ! Vous voyez la même chose que moi ? Les traces de la princesse Emma s'arrêtent ici on est bien d'accord ? »

Le garde, tout aussi effrayé que la brune acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête. Regina releva la tête, les yeux flamboyant de rage, elle avança faisant claquer ses talons contre la pierre, elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la Salle du Trône dont elle ouvrit les portes brutalement.

« Regina ! Arrête avec ta … » Commença Snow

« Stop ! Où est ta fille?! » Hurla Regina en foudroyant la Reine du regard.

La petite brunette ne sut quoi répondre tellement elle était surprise, la garde derrière sa belle-mère était complètement effrayé.

« Pourquoi as-tu menacé mon Garde ? » Remarqua Snow.

« Votre Majesté, vous n'allez pas le croire… Apparemment vous aviez rendez-vous ici avec la Princesse… Laissez-moi finir. Après quatre heures d'attente, elle n'est pas revenue. D'un coup, votre belle-mère a sorti la tête de la chambre de la princesse, sûrement pour voir où elle était. Puis après, elle a fait un geste bizarre et les pas de la princesse sont apparus, la Reine Déchue les a suivies, j'ai jugé bon de l'escorter, voir ce qu'elle faisait, puis à un détour, les traces se sont arrêtés et à côté il y avait d'autres traces, la magie était à l'œuvre, elle n'a pu détecter à qui appartenaient ces traces. Et pour finir, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas son Altesse Regina qui a fait le coup, quand on voit à quel point elle est inquiète. » Débita le garde en enlevant son casque.

Regina reconnu Lancelot, à sa plus grande surprise, elle lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Que lui rendit le garde. Snow avait écouté chacun des mots du garde et regarda la brune en face d'elle, la jaugeant du regard. Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se tordait les mains de culpabilité, mais au fond d'elle une rage sans nom contre celui qui l'avait enlevée naissait progressivement.

« Regina… Pourquoi tu cherches tant à retrouver Emma ? Même si moi, je veux la retrouver. Pourquoi protéger ma famille ? » Demanda la Reine d'une voix douce

« J'ai compris, Snow, j'ai compris. » Dit Regina d'une voix brisée, « Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Daniel, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, c'est ma mère … Avant, j'avais beaucoup d'amertume envers toi, mais maintenant, je veux protéger la seule qui m'a comprise, qui m'a apprécié pour ce que je suis… Je… Je… »

Regina éclata en sanglots, ses genoux se dérobant. La Reine se leva d'un bond, la prit dans ses bras, et pleura avec elle. Le Roi Charmant ordonna à ses gardes la sentence :

« Qui ce que soit, celui qui a enlevé la Princesse, sera condamné à mort."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut, j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture, je suis crevée, vous avez la suite et vous comprendrez pourquoi Regina est allée à Neverland. Et ce n'est pas Rumplestiltskin, souvenez vous il est enfermée niark niark. Bonne lecture ! EvilQueen15**_

* * *

Emma se réveilla. Elle était dans un lit confortable, très confortable, sa vision était encore floue. Elle se frotta les yeux, et avisa la pièce. Elle était circulaire, meublée avec goût, les couleurs étaient vives.

« Réveillée princesse ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

La blonde tourna la tête et vit qui avait parlé. C'était une ombre, un homme, caché dans l'obscurité, semblant se délecter de la situation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit Emma avec méfiance.

« Vous le saurez en temps voulu, princesse. Bonne fin de matinée. »

L'ombre se retira, laissant Emma. La jeune princesse se sentit très seule pour la première fois. Dans cette pièce, il y avait une fenêtre, elle courut vers celle-ci, et regarda dehors. Il lui semblait être dans un château, vu la hauteur de sa chambre, les forêts autour du château étaient verdoyantes. Elle ne savait pas dans quel royaume elle était, mais ce n'était pas le sien, elle l'aurait reconnu sinon.

Elle soupira, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée à une chaîne en métal enchanté.

« Non… »

Elle n'avait absolument plus d'issue, ce métal était incassable et seule une clé très spéciale pouvait l'ouvrir. Elle réfléchit à qui pouvait avoir ce métal, il y avait le Roi Georges, le Roi Midas, Rumplestiltskin… Quoi que, le dernier pouvait être le suspect idéal mais il était enfermé. Soudain du mouvement se fit entendre derrière elle, elle fit volte-face et se mit en position défensive.

« Tout doux princesse. » Sourit une voix féminine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Comme l'homme, la femme était dans l'ombre. La princesse fonça sur elle, mais tomba à cause de sa chaîne trop courte, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu, ma chère. » Se désola la silhouette.

« Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ? »

« Regina n'aurait pas dû revenir. Mon ami et moi causerons sa perte ! »

« Regina est une personne bien meilleure que vous, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à votre niveau ! » la défendit Emma.

« … »

« N'allez pas faire votre outrée ! Vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes nuls. »

« Passez un agréable séjour. » Souhaita l'ombre « Quand vous serez calmée, nous vous laisserons parcourir le château. »

* * *

_Au château Charming._

La cour était en conseil de guerre, le Roi et la Reine, avec Regina, l'avait convoqué pour prévenir l'enlèvement de la princesse. Le château n'avait jamais connu autant d'agitation en son sein, les murs tremblaient sous les pas rapides du conseil. Scarlett et sa grand-mère arrivèrent en premier, les nains ensuite.

Quand le conseil fut au complet, Snow prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous ai convoqué pour parler de l'enlèvement de ma fille » Snow avait les larmes aux yeux mais continua « J'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas choqués car j'ai invité Regina à notre conseil, nous avons une puissante alliée dans nos rangs. »

Les exclamations jasèrent très vite :

« Quoi ? La méchante Reine ? »

« Je dois être sourd ! »

« Je rêve ! »

« Stop ! » interrompit Charmant. « Regina a changé, elle a pardonné à Snow ses erreurs passées, et cherche autant que nous la princesse. »

Les gens attablés autour de la table le regardaient avec des yeux très ronds.

« Alors où est-elle ? » Demanda Jiminy « A moins qu'elle nous fasse faux bond ? »

« Ici. » Fit une voix sèche derrière Snow.

La Reine déchue s'assit à l'endroit indiqué par sa belle-fille, et toisa chacun d'entre eux d'un regard coléreux.

« Bien maintenant que tout le monde s'est habituée à ma présence… Maléfique. Que comptes-tu faire, Snow ? Tu as tous mes pouvoirs à ta disposition. »

« Qui nous dit qu'elle va pas tout faire pour nous empêcher de retrouver Emma ? » Demanda Scarlett, méfiante.

« Qui me dit que je ne vais pas vous tuer sur le champ, car vous commencez à légèrement m'énerver ? » Menaça Regina faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Snow « Bien sûr que je veux retrouver ma princesse ! C'est la seule à m'avoir comprise et ne pas m'avoir fuie. Qui d'entre vous doute de ma loyauté envers la princesse ? »

Snow implora silencieusement à ses compagnons de se taire et de ne pas répondre aux menaces de sa meilleure ennemie.

« Bien. Commençons. » Sourit narquoisement Regina.

Un plan de recherche fut élevé, Scarlett, sa grand-mère, trois nains et une fée au royaume de Midas, Gepetto, Pinocchio, Jiminy et quatres nains au Royaume de Georges. Regina devait la chercher magiquement, ce qui était très épuisant, et le couple royal attendre les résultats.

Un fois le conseil parti, Regina soupira d'ennui, et se leva. Le couple Royal l'interrogea du regard.

« Je m'en vais commencer de suite. » Répondit la brune.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle du Trône, la pièce la plus grande, qui lui avait été attribuée, pour faire ses recherches magiques, le sol permettrait de faire une carte de la Forêt Enchantée. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules, Regina entra suivie de sa belle-fille, qui tout compte fait préférait surveiller sa belle-mère, voir si elle ne faisait pas de malaise.

« Puis-je m'asseoir sur ton trône ? » Demanda la brune.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu chercheras le groupe de Red qui est rouge et le groupe de Gepetto qui est bleu. Emma sera un point vert lumineux si elle est vivante, ou vert sombre si elle est… » Dit doucement Regina, qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

La Reine acquiesça de la tête, et attendit. La Méchante Reine s'approcha du Trône en prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'y assit. Snow la regardait avec espoir, elle leva doucement sa main, et psalmodia une incantation dans un langage obscur. Soudain le sol se transforma en une carte réaliste des forêts enchantées, les royaumes étaient nommés, Snow vit son château, les groupes de Red et Gepetto comme deux points allant à l'opposé total. Elle chercha Emma partout sans la trouver, et Regina s'était évanouie dans son effort, finalement elle avait bien fait de s'asseoir.

Charmant rentra dans la salle et vit la carte érigée au sol, Snow cherchant visiblement quelque chose, et Regina qui devait être dans les pommes au vu de sa position étrange sur le trône de sa femme.

« Que cherches-tu Snow ? »

« Ah ! Charmant ! Je cherche Emma, pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas le point rouge là ? » Demanda le Roi perdu.

« Hein ? Non, non. C'est Red et le bleu c'est Gepetto. » Répondit la Reine sans quitter des yeux le sol.

« Elle est comment Emma ? »

« Vert lumineux. »

Le Roi soupira, en voyant la passivité de sa femme qui l'ignorait, royalement pour se consacrer à la recherche de leur fille. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant apparaître Léo :

« Ah ah ! Je sais que t'es là Emma te cache pas ! »Sourit le jeune homme en avisant la carte au sol.

Les deux parents haussèrent un sourcil d'incompréhension. Le petit frère d'Emma ne fit pas du tout attention à eux, et se dirigea vers Regina, lui mit du poivre sous le nez.

La brune renifla, renifla… et un magnifique… un énorme… un gigantesque… un bruyant éternuement sortit. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, Regina le regardant d'un regard mauvais avant de l'imiter.

« Magnifique ! »

« Que je ne te reprenne pas à recommencer, sinon tu vois, c'est séance de torture pour toi. » Menaça gentiment Regina.

« Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me chatouiller ? Il va d'abord falloir m'attraper… » Se vanta Léo.

Regina lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, avant de se tourner vers le sol, son regard cherchant désespérément sa princesse. Léo avait commencé, et c'était… Vraiment… Limite si il rampait par terre, il marmonnait des malédictions à celui qui avait osé enlever sa sœur, Regina souhaitait au kidnappeur de rester loin du frère.

Les deux brunes soupirèrent de concert en entendant le gong du dîner, les deux hommes grognèrent de mécontentement. Original, n'est-ce pas ?...

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle à Manger et congédièrent tous ceux qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la famille Charming. Regina s'assit royalement sur l'une des chaises, Snow l'imita. Le repas fut servi, et ce, dans un silence si religieux, pourtant il y avait une certaine gêne dans l'atmosphère. Regina le sentit tout de suite, et regarda successivement le couple et leur fils, il n'y avait que son ancienne belle-fille qui semblait gênée, et qui visiblement voulait poser une question.

« Ne te retiens pas, que se passe-t-il ? » Soupira la Méchante Reine en regardant la brunette.

Snow sursauta et regarda sa belle-mère, surprise.

« Oh… Euh. Pourquoi être partie, pour revenir ? »

« Je suppose qu'il faut je raconte toute l'histoire ? Très bien. »

La Reine déchue planta son regard chocolat dans ceux bleus de Snow, et lui conta tout : les visites d'Emma quand elle était petite, l'attachement de la Reine envers elle, puis Emma qui lui avoue qu'elle l'aime, à quel point cela l'avait touchée, elle était partie à Neverland pour ne pas vieillir et protéger sa princesse.

« Je crois savoir quand est-ce qu'Emma a été enlevée, Snow White. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Charmant, sais-tu ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un fait du mal à ton True Love ?... »

« Euh… Oui ? » Répondit le Roi qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'Emma s'est pris un coup dans la nuque. Et j'en ai la marque. »

Les réactions furent immédiates, Snow recracha la gorgée qu'elle était en train de boire, Léo se cachait pour rire silencieusement, et David s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Alors comme ça, Regina, vous pensez être son True Love ? » Demanda prudemment Léo qui cachait tant bien que mal son fou rire.

« Je ne pense pas, je suis sûre. »

Snow était surprise, mais où était passé l'amour que ressentait Regina à l'égard de Daniel ? Est-ce grâce à Emma que Regina lui avait enfin pardonnée ? Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, plutôt craindre pour la fin assez chaotique des kidnappeurs… Elle sourit chaleureusement.

David, lui, était plus récitent à l'idée de laisser sa fille aux mains de la Méchante Reine, même si elle avait prouvé assez de fois qu'elle était prête à tout pour leur fille, il restait tout de même un père. Il fit un sourire crispé.

Léo s'y attendait depuis le début, il ne faisait que rire depuis cinq minutes, et traitait mentalement d'idiots ses parents qui, décidément étaient vraiment aveugles…

Regina se leva, ayant fini son repas, se dirigea vers la porte. Les talons claquaient pour s'arrêter au pas de la porte, et Regina se retourna pour regarder ses beaux-parents et son beau-frère (à venir sûrement).

« S'il le faut, je passerais la nuit à la chercher. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Si je retrouve celui qui l'a enlevée, je peux vous promettre, qu'il n'aura jamais une fin heureuse. Dommage pour lui. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que dont je suis capable. »


	4. Chapter 3

**_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vais me permettre de rajouter un truc pour EvilQueen3381, Pour le passage : « Snow, Snow, Snow. »Susurra la belle brune « Ta confiance en moi me réchauffe le cœur au point de le transformer en glaçon. » […] « Snow, sous prétexte que je te taquine, cela fait immédiatement de moi quelqu'un de maléfique. Tu es toujours aussi rapide à juger les gens. Comme le jour où tu avais si bien estimé la bonté de ma mère. » Je ne voulais pas te froisser, ni te copier. Je vais t'expliquer : j'ai une mémoire visuelle donc forcément il y'a des trucs qui ressortent. A ta place j'aurais réagis de la même façon, je suis vraiment désolée, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, si tu veux je peux changer si vraiment ça te dérange. Il y aura un flashback sur Léo et expliquer sa présence, et surtout on découvrira le Kidnappeur ! Bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

Une journée était passée, et Emma s'ennuyait toujours aussi ferme. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui prête au moins quelque chose qui l'occupait, elle avait reçu juste une … Balle. Elle la lançait partout, cassant quelques trucs au passage, mais ça elle s'en fichait, du moment que ça l'occupait.

Dans la soirée, ses geôliers l'avaient détachée et invitée à dîner avec eux. La princesse était suspicieuse, et regardait ses kidnappeurs devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait déterminer qui c'était, juste une blonde, sûrement la quarantaine, et l'homme devait être assurément son père, au vu de l'âge de celui-ci, les cheveux grisonnants, blancs par endroit. Emma chercha quel roi avait une fille blonde, et trouva le Roi Midas.

« Votre Majesté Midas ? »

« Tu es très intelligente ma chère » Fit la voix douce de la femme qui se retourna et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

La jeune femme jaugea son aînée, et lui fit un regard noir, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner pour le moins du monde son interlocutrice. Elle l'ignora, et se concentra sur la décoration, le château était magnifique, il y avait quelques soupçons d'or, les fenêtres étaient très grandes et aéraient bien le château, les pierres étaient très bien sculptées. Elle se stoppa dans sa contemplation que lorsqu'un courtisan du Roi la salua :

« Voici la princesse du Royaume Charming, j'espère que son séjour sera agréable et que notre royaume sera à la hauteur de ses attentes. »

« Baron Louis, je suis sûre que le royaume sied à notre prestigieuse invitée, elle a tenu à y venir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Répondit la princesse Abigail avant qu'Emma n'ait pu répondre s'attirant un regard orageux.

Le baron sourit et s'inclina. Les 3 royaux se dirigèrent vers la Salle à Manger et congédièrent les nobles.

Emma s'assit le plus loin possible du père et de la fille qui avaient des idées assez… Douteuses. A son grand désespoir, ils s'assirent en face d'elle, souhaitant lui parler, tout ça commençait à sérieusement la gonfler. Les sourires désolés sur les visages de ses geôliers, lui donnait envie de vomir, la façon dont ils mangeaient coupaient son appétit, ils mangeaient si proprement, mesuraient chacun de leurs gestes.

« Alors, princesse ? Comment as-tu trouvé ta première journée ? » Demanda le Roi Midas

« Juste la journée où ma meilleure amie revient, on m'enlève. La pire journée de mon existence. » Répondit Emma en les défiant du regard.

« La Reine Regina est ta meilleure amie ? »

« … »

Le Roi soupira, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'on s'oppose à lui ? D'abord Charmant, puis Regina, maintenant Emma. Il essayait juste d'être cordial.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Questionna Abigail.

« Je le saurais en temps voulu, je suppose. » Répondit Emma du tac-au-tac.

« Est-ce que tu veux le savoir maintenant ? »

« Si ça vous arrache la langue, ce n'est même pas la peine. »

« Le Roi, ton père… »

« Oui merci, je sais qui est le Roi, hein. » Coupa Emma.

« M'était promis. Mais il a préféré suivre la voie de l'amour. » Continua la princesse sans s'arrêter sur l'interruption. « Si Regina n'avait pas voulu tuer Snow White, jamais ton père l'aurait rencontrée. »

« En fait, si je vous suis bien. Vous êtes amoureuse de mon père, sauf qu'il a voulu se marier avec ma mère. Apparemment à cause de Regina. Je n'ai qu'une conclusion : Vous êtes fêlés au point d'enlever une princesse qui n'a absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire, qui n'est en aucun cas responsable des bêtises de ses parents. » Débita la Princesse.

Abigail retint sa respiration sur la conclusion de la princesse, cette femme était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le croyait. Emma lui fit un sourire narquois, fière de son monologue.

« Maintenant, vous avez le choix : soit échapper à une guerre qui sera sans conteste sanglante, car Regina sera sans pitié, soit vous me libérez et je ne vous accuse pas. » Proposa Emma en s'accoudant sur la table.

Ce choix était très dangereux, le Roi et sa fille pesèrent le pour et le contre et se consultèrent silencieusement se mettant d'accord. Emma attendait toujours avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Très bien on choisit… »

* * *

_Au Royaume Charming_

Regina était épuisée, elle avait cherché toute la nuit la trace d'Emma, mais toujours rien. Elle regarda Snow qui était avec elle.

« Snow… Je peux crier juste pour me détendre ? »

« Défoule-toi, Regina. »

La Méchante Reine n'attendit pas, elle hurla, tout son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa rage… Son impuissance. Même Snow la rejoignit. Elles cassaient tout ce qui leur passait par les mains, détruisaient les rideaux, tout. Elles en avaient tellement besoin, de crier tout ça, de tout casser… Elles ne supportaient pas d'être impuissantes face à cet obstacle.

Les deux hommes, qui étaient avec elles, les laissèrent faire, se contentant de serrer leurs poings pour ne pas les imiter. Surtout Léo, avec qui sa grande sœur avait toujours été aimante, toujours là, malgré les hauts et les bas. Les souvenirs remontèrent, le mettant au bord des larmes.

_*Flashback_

_A deux ans, Léo courait sur ses petites jambes dans le grand palais. Puis il tomba, se faisant mal. Il se mit à pleurer de douleur, ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui venir en aide. Des pas précipités et inquiets se dirigèrent vers lui._

_« Léo ! Que se passe-t-il ?! » Fit la jeune fille de 6ans inquiète._

_« Em', tombé. » Sanglota le petit._

_« Viens par-là, je vais te soigner, petit frère. » Sourit la grande sœur en le soulevant._

_5 ans passèrent. Léo avait maintenant huit ans, il jouait à cache-cache avec sa sœur. Il était caché dans un rideau, puis il entendit des pas qui visiblement étaient ceux d'Emma, il décida de lui faire une blague. Il avisa le seau plein d'eau à côté de lui, il fit un sourire sadique, souleva le seau._

_Emma s'approchait de plus en plus du rideau où il était, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se prit de l'eau gelée sur elle. Elle foudroya du regard son frère qui riait, et le rejoignit dans son rire._

_Quelques mois plus tard, il faisait nuit, Léo et Emma étaient dans le jardin, allongée sur l'herbe fraîche d'été, regardaient les étoiles._

_« Em' ? C'est quoi les étoiles ? » Demanda le plus jeune._

_« Les étoiles, ce sont ceux qui sont partis. Ils nous veillent sous la forme d'étoiles, ils seront toujours là. » Répondit la petite blonde_

_« Et toi ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? »_

_Emma s'assit et regarda son frère dans les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration :_

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, petit frère n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime. » Répondit-elle en souriant sincèrement._

_« Alors je deviendrais le plus fort des chevaliers, ou même des Rois, juste pour te protéger. »_

_« Tu l'es déjà, Léo. »_

_Emma avait 15 ans et était en cours de savoir-vivre, elle s'ennuyait au grand désespoir de son instituteur._

_« Je sais déjà tout ça, maître… » Soupira-t-elle_

_« Mais… Mais princesse ?! » S'exclama l'homme_

_« Je m'ennuie, je vais jouer avec Léo. Bonne après-midi. »_

_Léo était dans la cour en train de manier son épée en bois, et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa sœur approcher._

_« Viens me battre ! » la défia-t-il, souriant. _

_Emma prit une épée en bois, et se mit en place, heureusement elle gardait toujours des tenues d'hommes, ayant horreur des robes, sauf pour les grande occasions. Léo commença son attaque, qu'Emma dévia très rapidement, tout allait très vite, le bois claquait, la sueur commençait à venir. L'un et l'autre ne laissait pas l'autre prendre le dessus, leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Une foule s'était attroupée autour d'eux, les encourageant. Puis Léo ne vit pas la botte de sa sœur, et se trouva très vite à terre, sa sœur au-dessus et les deux épées sur sa gorge, il déglutit._

_« Ne jamais baisser sa garde, petit frère. » Sourit la blonde._

_« Tu me l'apprendras celle-là ? » La supplia-t-il._

_« Bien sûr ! » _

_Elle le releva à la manière des soldats. Ils se sourirent._

_« Dis-moi Em' ? Pourquoi je suis né ? » Demanda un Léo de 12ans._

_« Papa et maman ne voulaient pas me laisser seule et fille unique, donc je t'ai eu comme frère. » Sourit une Emma de 16 ans._

_Léo sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras._

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, et je te retrouverais toujours. » Dit la jeune femme._

_Fin du Flashback*_

Le rire d'Emma et sa voix envahirent l'esprit de Léo :

_« Viens par-là, je vais te soigner, petit frère. »_

_ « Je serais toujours là pour toi, petit frère n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime. »_

_« Alors je deviendrais le plus fort des chevaliers, ou même des Rois, juste pour te protéger. »_

_« Tu l'es déjà, Léo. » _

_« Ne jamais baisser sa garde, petit frère. »_

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, et je te retrouverais toujours. »_

Léo laissa échapper une larme, que remarqua Regina.

« Léo ? » Souffla la Méchante Reine inquiète.

« Emma... »

La Reine déchue remarqua que la voix envahissait son esprit, il avait tellement mal. Puis il se ressaisit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

« Elle m'a promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Alors, je serais là pour elle. On se retrouvera toujours. »

« Oh, Léo… » Murmura la Reine Snow.

« Regina, êtes-vous avec moi ? Je veux faire payer à celui qui l'a enlevée. » Demanda le jeune homme une détermination féroce dans le regard.

Regina acquiesça doucement.

Léo se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de Regina.

Les portes claquèrent dans un son sourd.


	5. Chapter 4

_Au château du Roi Midas._

Le temps s'était arrêté, la réponse fatidique mettait du temps à venir. Emma trouvait que les secondes qui passaient étaient des siècles…

« … La guerre. » Finit Midas.

Emma fut interloquée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils voulaient faire une guerre pour un sujet plus vieux qu'elle ? Mais ils étaient malades !

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Dit incrédule Emma.

« Je choisis la guerre. Je veux obtenir vengeance pour ma fille. »

« Mais vous êtes complètement dingues ?! Vous allez faire une guerre pour une toute petite chose insignifiante plus vieux que moi ? Sacrifier des innocents juste dans le but de venger votre fille ? Mais allez-vous faire soigner ! »

« Père, vous y allez un peu fort, là je trouve… » Soupira sa fille.

« Tu ne veux pas obtenir vengeance ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est la Guerre. » La coupa Midas.

Emma aurait été debout, elle serait tombée tellement elle était choquée. Abigail essaya de retenir son père de faire une énorme bêtise, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Il demanda à ce qu'on lui donne un parchemin et une plume. Les deux blondes le virent écrire, ne voulant absolument pas cette guerre, il avait réellement pété un câble, et pas un petit… Le Roi marmonnait dans son écriture de la lettre.

Emma sentait tout son monde s'effondrer face à la déclaration de guerre, Regina allait tout faire pour la libérer, ça allait être un carnage, des innocents allaient mourir juste pour une vengeance puérile. A côté d'elle, Abigail avait la respiration saccadée, et visiblement, son père allait avoir un remontage de brettelles, car elle aussi trouvait que la déclaration dépassait la limite. Le Roi avait fini, il enroula le parchemin, le cacheta et le donna au Général.

« Qu'on m'apporte ça au Royaume Charming ! Et mobilisez les troupes ! Nous partons en guerre dans 1semaine ! » Dit enfin le Roi en tendant la missive.

« Bien, votre Majesté. » Fit le garde, neutre.

« Oh ! Et mettez la princesse dans mes appartements. »

Emma fit un hoquet de surprise quand l'un des gardes l'attrapa par le bras. Les couloirs défilaient, plus elle avançait, plus elle avait peur. Le garde et elle arrivèrent aux appartements royaux, il la poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. La chambre était dorée partout, tellement dorée que ça faisait mal aux yeux, les meubles étaient visiblement en or, le lit était drapé de paillettes d'or. Emma toucha les meubles, ils étaient en Or Impérial. Elle grimaça, et s'assit sur le lit faisant voler les paillettes mais elle s'en fichait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Roi Midas fit son apparition dans la chambre. La blonde était assise sur son lit en l'attendant sagement. Il fit un sourire narquois.

« Et c'est maintenant qu'on va jouer. » Fit le Roi d'une voix chargée de désir.

Emma se recula contre le lit, en voyant Midas s'approcher de plus en plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ?!

Le monarque souriait méchamment en enlevant ses vêtements…

* * *

_Au château Charming_

Léo préparait son sac de voyage, avec Regina, quand ils entendirent un hurlement de peur. Ils se regardèrent et se ruèrent hors de la chambre pour aller dans la salle du trône d'où venait le hurlement. Les portes pour la 2ème fois furent ouvertes brusquement, laissant apparaître Regina et le jeune homme.

Snow était dans les bras de David en larmes, le Roi était furieux. Une feuille qui semblait être une missive était dans la main de celui-ci.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandèrent Regina et Léo en même temps.

David tendit la missive que Regina prit et lu à haute voix :

_Chère famille Charming,_

_Je tiens en otage votre fille, car je veux obtenir vengeance pour ma fille ! David, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu lui trouvais à ta chère et tendre Snow, et en voyant le résultat de votre enfant, je vois qu'elle est très belle. Je pense que je vais me faire plaisir._

_Et je vous déclare la guerre, pour irrespect envers ma fille. Seulement nos deux royaumes en conflit, pas d'alliés. _

_Bien aimablement, Midas._

Léo avait les yeux si brasillant de rage, que si quelqu'un était passé, il serait mort sur le champ. Quant à Regina, sa magie crépitait en réponse à sa colère immense qui l'envahissait, elle tremblait.

« Il pense qu'il va se faire plaisir ?! Ah mais même pas en rêve, petit roitelet ! » Hurla la Méchante Reine, son côté sombre reprit le dessus.

Snow pleurait que sa fille était en danger.

« Conseil de Guerre du Royaume Charming et rapidement ! » Cria la Reine Déchue sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Les deux groupes qui étaient partis en reconnaissance se trouvèrent magiquement en plein milieu de la salle du Trône, complètement surpris. Scarlett regarda Snow, David, Léo et puis Regina. Ils avaient l'air hors d'eux.

« Avez-vous retrouvé Emma ? » Demanda la Fée Bleue.

« Midas… Guerre… Plaisir… » Fit le Roi entre ses dents.

« Vous pouvez répéter, nous n'avons pas compris. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Regina qui explosa littéralement de colère :

« Midas veux apparemment violer Emma, et nous déclare la guerre ! Bon sang, il vous faut un dessin, bande d'idiots ?! »

Les deux groupes s'étaient tus laissant la nouvelle leur déchirer les entrailles.

Tous avaient le visage déformé par la rage.

« Je téléporte toutes vos armées, vous-même et moi. Dans 30minutes. Léo ne viendra pas. Fin de la discussion. »

La nouvelle se répandit dans le château, les gardes se mirent en armure, préparèrent leurs armes, se regroupèrent dans la cour, seuls 30gardes restaient, pour protéger Léo qui malgré ses protestations ne put venir.

Le Roi se mettait en armure royale, tandis que sa femme mettait sa vielle armure en cuir, sa cape, sa capuche, prit son arc.

« Tu crois qu'on va gagner ? » Demanda David

« Je ferais tout pour gagner David. »Dit Snow en le regardant.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur ? »

« Je tuerais tous ceux qui s'en prenne à ma fille. Si tu ne veux pas venir libre à toi. Mais moi, j'y vais ! » Répliqua Snow en sortant.

Regina était furieuse, comment osait-il ? Personne ne touche sa protégée ! Elle gronda, enleva les robes qu'elle mettait pour mettre un pantalon en cuir robuste noir, un harnais de cuir tout aussi noire, enfila sa cape rouge sang et ses bottes.

« Pourquoi déclarer la guerre ? Il n'a pas conscience du nombre de gens que je tuerais pour avoir MA princesse ?! Peu importe le carnage, peut m'importe sa mort. Tout ce je veux, c'est Emma, et j'obtiens TOUJOURS ce que je veux. » Fulmina-t-elle en se ruant hors de sa chambre.

Léo était fou de rage que l'on ne le laisse pas venir, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que certains des gardes au corps à corps ! Il eut une idée, il devait assommer l'un des gardes qui partaient, et prendre son armure. Malheureusement pour le garde, il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Léo fondit sur sa proie, et l'assomma proprement. Il le cacha dans un recoin sombre là où personne n'irait le chercher, il défit minutieusement son armure, si silencieusement, qu'on croirait qu'il était un magicien qui avait activé un sort de silence. Enfin, il fut en armure et se dirigea vers la cour.

Quand Regina arriva en même temps que le Roi et la Reine, les gardes retinrent leur souffle.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Notre princesse est en danger, nous allons en guerre contre le Royaume du Roi Midas. POUR LE ROYAUME CHARMING ! » Hurla Snow

« POUR LE ROYAUME CHARMING ! » Répétèrent en chœur les soldats.

Le couple Royal, Regina, Léo et l'armée disparurent dans un tourbillon de nuage violet.

* * *

_Au royaume de Midas._

L'armée au complet était dans les bois autour du château de Midas. Regina était épuisée, mais sa rage amplifiait sa magie.

Dans la chambre de Midas, Emma essayait d'échapper à son sort funeste en courant partout suivie du Roi, renversant tables, chaises, meubles. Puis finalement elle fut bloquée dans un angle. Emma sentit la peur entrer dans ses veines.

Puis une sonnerie de trompe de guerre sonna. Emma reconnu celle de son royaume. Midas s'était interrompu dans son élan.

« Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas déjà être là ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Ils sont venus ! » Cria de joie Emma.

Midas enfila son armure dorée en face d'Emma, dégoûtée, dévoilant chaque partie de son corps sans aucune pudeur, il lui fit un sourire narquois, et sortit, en prenant bien soin de la prendre par les cheveux.

Emma sifflait de douleur à chaque pas, elle avait si mal, elle en pleurait. Midas s'en fichait comme de son premier bavoir, la tirant quand elle n'avançait pas assez vite.

Une fois dans la cour, il ordonna à ce que le pont levis soit baissé. Le pont baissa dans un horrible grincement, si doucement, si lentement, Emma suppliait le ciel que cela s'arrête.

Le couple Royal et Regina voyait le pont levis baisser… Baisser… Baisser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol dans un craquement sourd.

Midas s'avança avec Emma. Les réactions furent immédiates, Regina se mit en position d'attaque, une boule de feu à la main, Snow avait bandé son arc, David avait sorti son épée. Puis l'un des soldats enleva son casque et dégaina son épée en se mettant à côté du couple. Snow mit une note mentale : punir son fils.

« Ah, ah, ah, ah… »Rit Midas « Que c'est charmant, la famille au complet. »

« Rends-nous, Emma, Midas. » Siffla Regina « Ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement. »

« Tiens la sorcière a enfin des sentiments ? Viens la chercher si tu veux. »

Midas tira la tête d'Emma en arrière lui dévoilant son visage strié par les larmes. La Reine Déchue voulu avancer mais Snow l'en empêcha. Elle tremblait de rage contenue, il osait lui faire du mal. Emma pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle essayait de regarder Regina. Le Roi Midas s'en rendit compte et sourit méchamment.

« Tu veux voir ta bien aimée hein ? » Dit Midas pris de folie « Eh bien non ! »

« Gina… » Souffla la blonde « Sauve-moi… »

« Que c'est mignon ! » Hurla-t-il « Sorcière ! Elle veut que tu la sauves, mais moi je ne veux pas… »

Regina voulut lancer sa boule de feu quand le monarque l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Tut, tut, tut, tut, tu lance cette boule de feu et elle meurt… Que-ce que ça serait dommage… »

Snow voulut essayer la paix :

« Midas, pourquoi nous en vouloir ? »

« Oh, mais tu ne te souviens pas, petite Snow ?! » Fit une voix sèche derrière Midas « Tu as volé des bijoux à MON fiancé, il te retrouve. Et que-ce que j'apprends ? Qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Tu m'as volé mon bonheur, maintenant je vole le tien. »

« Abigail ? » Fit Charmant, incertain.

« Pour toi, c'est Altesse ! » Répliqua durement la blonde.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… C'est David qui est têtu comme une mule, j'ai fini par suivre, c'est tout… » Se défendit Snow.

« Je… Je … Tu as fini avec tes bégaiements ?! Tu m'as volé MON bonheur ! Tout comme tu as volé celui de la sorcière ! Mais visiblement avec ton joli minois, tu convaincs tout le monde d'être avec toi ! » Hurla la princesse.

« Je l'ai perdu pour en retrouver un autre. » Fit Regina en défendant son ancienne belle-fille, surprenant tout le monde.

Emma pleurait toujours, elle voulait voir sa Gina. Elle tira d'un coup sec en avant lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, et regarda Regina tout la douleur du monde dans les yeux. La brune essayait de la rassurer à distance, mais Emma eut de nouveau la tête levée vers le ciel.

Elle soupira de rage et avisa la blonde. Et sourit. Midas ne vit rien venir. Abigail fut en otage dans les bras de Regina qui avait mis un couteau sous sa gorge.

Midas poussa un hurlement de rage.

« Comment osez-vous ?! »

« Rends-nous Emma, et je te rends ta fille chérie. Intacte. » Sourit Regina en ignorant la question.

Midas ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa fille le suppliait silencieusement de tuer la fille et de rendre son cadavre. Il inspira.

« Très bien, je vous rends votre fille… » Soupira-t-il « …qui ne sera plus qu'un cadavre ! »

Il sortit un couteau. Le temps ralentissait, le couteau était en train de se diriger vers le ventre d'Emma qui avait fermé les yeux attendant sa mort. Le couteau finit sa course dans le ventre et le corps de la blonde tomba, arrachant les hurlements déchirants de Snow, Regina, Léo et David.

* * *

_**Non non pas taper pas taper ! :O *court se cacher* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! :) et merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ça me fait chaud au coeur :) Je vous aimes biz à bientôt ! :D EvilQueen15**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Salut ! J'avais une panne d'internet ù_ù je pouvais pas me connecter ... Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre en cours d'histoire géo, la prof a rien vu -_-... Emma est morte ... Désolée les gens ! :P bonne lecture ^^ rendez vous en bas ! :D**_

* * *

Le corps d'Emma tombait lentement au sol, seuls les hurlements de sa famille déchiraient la nuit. Midas souriait cruellement car pendant qu'Emma tombait, Regina avait lâché sa fille pour hurler.

La belle brune s'était pliée en deux sous la douleur aiguë, elle pleurait de rage. Sa magie fût incontrôlable, le nuage violet arracha les épées des gardes du Royaume de Midas pour les enfoncer dans leur poitrine. Le monarque qui avait osé tuer Emma, vit son armée succomber sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Regina était si furieuse qu'elle s'éleva dans les airs, des éclairs crépitant dans ses mains, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs comme de l'encre, sa coiffure volait au vent, et elle émanait une fumée noire, elle était terrifiante.

Léo, lui, sa rage dépassait l'entendement, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, Léo était au-dessus du 10. Etant un produit du True Love, sa magie crépita aussi, et il s'éleva au même niveau que la Méchante Reine, mais à la différence de celle-ci, ses yeux étaient d'un blanc pur, du feu brasillait furieusement dans ses mains, ses cheveux fouettaient son visage déformé par la colère, et il émanait une fumée blanche comme neige.

Le jeune homme prit la main de la Reine déchue, et leurs magies combinèrent, la fumée noire et la fumée blanche se transformèrent en une tornade de magie.

Midas ressentit, lui, plein de courage, un sentiment étrange pour la première fois de sa vie, la peur. Elle lui nouait les entrailles, elle le paralysait, il était incapable de faire un mouvement. Il sentit la fureur de ses opposants, surtout celle de la Méchante Reine.

Les deux magiciens parlèrent d'une voix combinée, le mélange des voix était aussi fascinant qu'effrayant, la magie blanche chantait, tandis que la noire avait une voix grave :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Midas » Firent-ils de leur étrange voix chantante « Tu n'aurais pas dû du tout. »

Dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé, ils levèrent leur main libre. Une nuée grise s'empara de Midas le soulevant, sous les hurlements de sa fille qui essayait de le redescendre. Léo fronça les sourcils et fit un geste, la blonde fut propulsée contre le mur, l'assommant, ce qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction aux deux.

Midas avait peur et commençait à le regretter amèrement, il tourna doucement la tête, juste pour voir sa fille pour la dernière fois de sa vie subitement écourtée par sa faute, il avait grandement sous-estimé le prince et la Reine déchue. Mais les deux magiciens lui remirent la tête vers le ciel, les pensées étant connectées, ils firent un sourire cruel que même Snow ne reconnut pas son fils. Midas laissa échapper une larme quand il fut violement mis les bras en croix et les jambes écartées.

La brune fit un mouvement de la main, elle invoqua quatre chevaux qui apparurent en renâclant, des cordes étaient attachées à chaque membre et étaient reliées aux chevaux gris comme la cendre et aux yeux rouges comme le rubis. Le monarque était solidement attaché et inspira avant d'affronter la douleur.

« Tu vas souffrir avant de mourir » Fit la voix grave chantante.

Les chevaux commencèrent à tirer doucement, Midas se retenait de crier, mais il ne put empêcher de laisser les gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait mal.

« Allons, Midas. Hurle pour nous. »Soupira la voix.

Regina ordonna aux chevaux de tirer plus fort, ceux-ci hennirent et tirèrent plus fort sans efforts. Cette fois-ci, le hurlement de douleur sortit enfin de la bouche du Roi, il hurlait si fort qu'il en avait mal à la gorge, cette douleur, il la ressentait partout dans son corps, lui électrisant les épaules et le bassin, il voulait que tout ça finisse, il voulait mourir sans ressentir une fois de plus cette douleur déchirante…

Au bout de 10 minutes de hurlements, Léo en eut marre, il commanda aux chevaux de tirer un coup sec. Les chevaux de cendre ne se firent pas attendre, ils reculèrent jusqu'au monarque qui suppliait, pleurait, et partirent au galop. Les cordes se tendirent avant d'arracher les quatre membres sans merci. Puis Regina dégaina par magie, l'épée de Midas et comme une épée de Damoclès, elle s'abattit sur Midas, en plein cœur.

Tout était redevenu silencieux, Léo et Regina se posèrent au sol, vidés de toute énergie magique. Snow rattrapa sa belle-mère avant qu'elle ne tombe, celle-ci pleurait.

Emma gisait sur le pont-levis, elle tenait, elle voulait voir sa belle Reine, sa Gina une dernière fois, avant que cette douleur horrible n'aie raison d'elle. Quand la belle brune se mit à courir vers elle, elle sourit faiblement, elle se sentit soulevée, elle était enfin dans ses bras. La blonde se sentait faible, si faible mais le peu de forces qui lui restait lui permit de regarder Regina.

« Gina… Ma…Belle…Reine. » Chuchota la princesse.

« Chut, Emma, ne parles pas » Sanglota Regina « Je vais te guérir… »

« Non… Pas… Guérir… Toi… Protéger… Ma… Famille. »

Emma eut un soupir d'agonie et son regard émeraude jadis plein de vie, se fit terne et se perdit au loin. Snow qui s'était approchée, prit sa belle-mère par les épaules et pleura avec elle. Charmant et son fils étaient en larmes, ils décidèrent d'aller se défouler dans la forêt environnante pour oublier tout ça. L'Armée du Royaume Charming se mit à genoux en hommage à la princesse qui est morte injustement.

Regina sentait son monde s'écrouler une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'en voulut terriblement. Emma, la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais fuie quand elle était la Méchante Reine, la seule personne qui avait voulu d'elle, la seule personne qui l'ait aimée alors que tout le monde la détestait était morte. Elle se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, s'accrochant désespérément à sa belle-fille comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait mal, tellement mal, on aurait cru entendre son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Un monde qui s'écroule est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une personne, on a l'impression d'avoir le cœur explosé, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de tomber dans un gouffre dont on n'est pas sûrs de pouvoir remonter la pente. La mort d'un être cher est un retour brutal à la réalité, d'abord un déni, un refus puis la réalisation de la mort, on se rend compte que la mort n'est pas loin, et puis tout tombe autour de nous, le cœur se serre, la respiration s'arrête et les larmes montent aux yeux sans qu'on puisse les arrêter.

Voilà tout ce que ressentait Regina à cet instant précis, elle refusait tout en bloc. Mais sa réserve magique était épuisée, elle ne pouvait la guérir, alors elle la berçait, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, qu'elle serait sûrement plus heureuse au Paradis si il y en avait un, elle la suppliait de l'attendre, de ne pas s'inquiéter, et qu'elle était vengée.

« C'est fini ma douce princesse… » Murmura Regina « C'est fini… »

Il était minuit, mais Regina et Snow ne bougèrent pas, berçant Emma en larmes, à l'éclairage de la pleine lune.

Il était une heure, elles ne bougèrent pas, se racontant des bons souvenirs d'Emma, vivante, en pleurant.

Il était deux heures, elles étaient toujours sur le pont-levis, et la Reine déchue racontait les conneries de la mort.

Il était trois heures, Charmant et Léo étaient revenus, retrouvant les deux jeunes femmes à la même place où ils les avaient laissées et s'assirent avec elles. Snow était en train de parler de la vie et de la mort.

Il était quatre heures, Regina se mit à vomir dans les douves entourant le château mais ils restèrent là.

Il était cinq heures, Charmant émit l'hypothèse qu'il y ait une seconde vie après la mort. Ce qui rendit les pleurs des deux jeunes femmes plus puissants.

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez, les quatre compères étaient fatigués, les yeux mi- fermés, des valises sous les yeux. La Reine déchue se leva aidée de Snow, portant Emma dans ses bras, défendant quiconque de la toucher. Elle téléporta tout le monde au Royaume Charming.

* * *

_ Au Royaume Charming_

Ils se matérialisèrent au beau milieu de la cour. Le peuple qui les attendaient avec impatience, les virent enfin, les effusions de joies commencèrent :

« La princesse est revenue ! »

« Hourra ! »

« On a retrouvé notre princesse ! »

Regina sortit de la foule de soldats, portant toujours Emma dans ses bras. Ce qui coupèrent le souffle du peuple.

La princesse était morte.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les gens pleuraient, avaient toujours le nez dans un mouchoir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Snow et Regina les premières.

Elles étaient dans la chambre de la princesse, elles y avaient dormi ensemble dans le même, oubliant totalement que quelques années plus tôt, elles étaient en guerre. Elles n'avaient plus de larmes à force de pleurer, mais elles sanglotaient quand même toujours autant. Au bout de quelques heures, elles se calmèrent légèrement, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux, emplis de la même souffrance sans nom.

« Que t-a-t-elle dit ? » Chuchota Snow rompant le silence religieux qui régnait en maître dans la pièce.

« De protéger sa famille » Répondit Regina les yeux rouges et gonflés « Et je le ferais. »

Elle ouvrit ses bras. Snow était en quête de tendresse et celle-ci était la bienvenue, elle s'y blottit sans aucune gêne, entoura sa taille de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Regina lui caressait le dos, cherchant à la consoler, alors qu'elle-même était brisée.

« Snow, je suis tellement désolée… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Si je n'étais pas revenue… »

« Tu serais revenue quand même, Regina, tu as toujours su tenir tes promesses » Coupa la voix étouffée de Snow « Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, je t'ai toujours pardonnée, toujours aimée, je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort… Je ne t'ai juste jamais comprise. »

Regina ravala un sanglot et resserra son étreinte, la remerciant silencieusement.

Des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

« Entrez. » Firent les deux jeunes femmes d'une voix monotone sans se séparer.

Léo apparut dans l'encadrement, toujours aussi beau, il était vêtu de noir, sa coiffure brune était attachée en queue de cheval.

« C'est l'heure. » Avertit le jeune homme le visage fermé, et il se retira.

Les deux brunes se séparèrent puis se levèrent doucement. Regina fit un geste et un nuage violet changea la tenue de Snow en une robe noire, des chaussures étaient remplacées par des bottes de cuir verni, et son diadème était de nouveau sur sa tête, tandis que la sienne était composée d'un robe bleu nuit, ses chaussures changées en escarpins à haut talons et son ancienne couronne était sur ses cheveux qui tombait en boucles dans son dos. Puis elles sortirent de la chambre d'un pas lent et régulier vers la salle où était Emma.

Arrivées à destination, les lourds battants de la porte s'ouvrirent tous seuls sous l'ordre silencieux de Regina.

« Leurs Majestés, La Reine Snow White et la Reine Regina du Royaume Charming. » Fit une voix.

La Reine déchue sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle vit Emma couchée sur l'autel entourée de fleurs. Quelqu'un aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mais Regina savait que non, elle était partie… Pour toujours.

Elles s'assirent aux places indiquée par le majordome, puis Charmant prit la parole derrière le pupitre.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous remercie pour le respect que vous portez à la princesse, et d'être venus de loin pour assister à son … Enterrement. La princesse Emma était le symbole de l'innocence, elle était un modèle pour vos enfants, elle n'a jamais laissé personne dans l'oubli » Regina tiqua mais David poursuivit « La Reine Regina en est la preuve, car elle est de nouveau parmi nous. Emma n'avait pas écouté les préjugés des autres, elle avait préféré se faire un avis d'elle-même, alors elle allait la voir dans sa cellule, lui faisant un peu de compagnie. Malgré nos avertissements, elle y est toujours allée, et finalement, Regina est devenue notre alliée et une amie de Snow. Emma avait un grand cœur, il y avait de la place pour quiconque qu'elle voyait, le plus mauvais au plus humble, pour elle, les gens méritaient une seconde chance. Le sourire de l'avait jamais quittée, elle avait toujours cette étincelle de vie et de liberté dans le regard, son rire était contagieux. Et pourtant le Roi Midas a brisé tout ce bonheur, sans voir la peine qu'il allait causer, il l'a tuée pour une histoire vieille de 20ans. Pourquoi l'avoir tuée alors qu'elle était innocente. Mais elle nous aura appris une leçon, toujours aimer son prochain, même si celui-ci est mauvais. Maintenant, Emma, je te dis adieu, et je t'aime fort. » Le Roi avait fini et il était brisé.

Regina était au bord des larmes, puis se leva prenant la place de David.

« Je suppose que c'est à moi de parler. » Quelques murmures de surprise se firent entendre mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle prit une grande inspiration « Emma était la princesse la plus douce que j'ai rencontrée après sa mère, celle qui ne portait aucun jugement. Dès qu'elle a posé un pied dans ma cellule, j'ai eu peur pour elle. Elle était si innocente, mais j'ai eu l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de me comporter comme une amie, elle était la lumière qui illuminait mes ténèbres. Parfois je lui disais de laisser tomber, de ne plus revenir me voir, mais elle revenait toujours plus forte, toujours plus déterminée à me voir, elle était très intelligente et arrivait à ''corrompre'' le garde, ce qui me faisait toujours rire. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à pardonner à Snow, elle m'a fait comprendre avec ses mots, que sa mère n'était qu'une enfant et voulait mon bonheur. Et puis, est venu le jour, où elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle m'aimait, mon cœur s'est mis à battre de plus en plus fort, je ne pouvais pas, mais le mal était fait, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je suis partie à Neverland. Je ne voulais pas vieillir, je voulais juste l'attendre. Même si j'avais peur qu'elle choisisse un autre homme que moi, je savais qu'elle n'allait choisir personne. Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant d'amour envers une personne, même l'amour que je portais à Daniel n'est rien, à côté de ça. Il faut que vous sachiez, que je ne vous ferez plus jamais de mal, et que je protègerais la famille Charming jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je le lui ai promis, et je tiendrais ma promesse. »

Regina était essoufflée de son monologue mais les visages en face d'elle étaient compatissants, mais celui de Snow était baigné de larmes.

« Snow… Viens là. » Dit la Reine déchue en ouvrant ses bras.

Snow se leva précipitamment et se rua dans ses bras pour pleurer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, sans se faire tuer, sans qu'elle la juge et se moque d'elle.

« Regina… » Sanglota-t-elle.

Des heures passèrent et les nains voulaient récupérer le corps d'Emma pour la mettre dans la tombe royale.

Regina se défit de l'étreinte de Snow sous le regard interrogateur de celle-ci.

« Je veux juste lui dire adieu, une dernière fois… » Chuchota Regina d'une voix brisée.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma, arrivée à son niveau, elle posa tendrement sa main sur ses cheveux la caressant. Puis elle se pencha en avant, juste avant d'embrasser ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime, Emma, soit heureuse. »

Enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur celles glacées d'Emma.

Soudain une vague de magie déferla dans la pièce.

Regina se redressa inquiète, et Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air. Puis la blonde tourna la tête vers la brune et lui sourit tendrement :

« Gina… »

* * *

_**Vous êtes contents heiiiin? :P Ya pas de mort... Pour l'instant ! :P Je sais je suis sadique ! Mais c'est ma nature. :) Lâchez les reviews et big bisouilles pour la suite ! ^^ EvilQueen15 (ça me va bien je trouve Oo)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Salut les loulous! J'ai fait un autre chapitre, le Swan Queen est très présent, très très très présent ! Lalalala Enlevez les enfants des écrans ce chapitre est M ! Hot hot hot ! Rendez vous en bas ! **_

_**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos follows, n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous!**_

* * *

Emma était assise au milieu des fleurs. Elle regarda les fleurs, et elle eut un sourire amusé.

Regina et Snow s'étaient immobilisées, n'osant y croire, Emma était vivante. Elles retrouvèrent leur respiration, quand elles virent des étoiles envahir leur champ de vision.

« E… Emma ? » Demanda Regina, incrédule.

« Non… C'est juste sa sœur jumelle, vous savez ? » Soupira Emma en roulant des yeux. « Quel accueil ! »

« Mais… Mais Midas t'a tuée ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! » S'exclama Snow.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! La preuve, je suis vivante, grâce à Gina, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas aimé être sous la terre, moi… »

Les deux brunes virent l'air blasé de la jeune femme. Pour être sûres, elles la touchèrent.

« Roh là là là… On est dans un monde plein de magie et vous ne croyez pas à la résurrection ? Vous êtes bizarres… »

Regina sentit le bonheur l'envahir, elle était au bord des larmes mais elle sourit joyeusement. Emma soupira.

« Faut que je fasse tout ici, c'est dingue ! »

La blonde sauta agilement de l'autel, pour se trouver devant celle qui serait sa petite amie.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement, elle jubila quand Regina lui répondit désespérément et elle avait entouré sa taille de ses bras la serrant contre elle, la princesse demanda le passage de la langue, que la Méchante Reine lui autorisa sans hésiter. Leurs langues firent un ballet enflammé, l'une cherchant à dominer l'autre, les mains d'Emma étaient légèrement baladeuses, elles avaient complètement oublié qu'il y avait des gens dans la salle, elles étaient dans leur monde qu'elles seules partageaient. Quand il n'y eut plus d'air, elles se séparèrent en souriant, elles furent front contre front, les joues rougies, les yeux remplis de larmes de joies.

Snow avait tourné la tête, non par dégoût, mais par respect, souriant de bonheur. Sa belle-mère… Non, sa belle-fille, maintenant, avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, rendant heureuse Emma par la même occasion. Elle toussota dès qu'elles se détachèrent (enfin) les lèvres, leur signalant qu'elle était là.

Les deux jeunes femmes prises en flagrant délit, devinrent rouges comme des pivoines, faisant rire la Reine.

« Quelles retrouvailles… Enflammées… » Commenta Snow amusée.

« Roh, ça va, maman, n'en rajoutes pas… » Couina Emma qui voulait être partout sauf à côté de sa mère.

Regina marmonna une chose incompréhensible.

« Qu'as-tu dis, Gina ? » Demanda la blonde qui n'avait rien compris.

« Désolée, Snow, je voulais pas te gêner ! » Débita Regina à grande vitesse.

La mère et la fille éclatèrent de rire, vite rejointes par la Reine déchue.

La princesse blonde prit les mains des deux reines et les entraîna dehors, sous les rires de celles-ci. Elle les tira jusqu'à la salle du Trône, là où était son père et son frère, croisant des gens complètement incrédules de voir la princesse belle et bien vivante. Les murmures commencèrent à s'entendre :

« La… La prin… Princesse… Est … Vi… Vante ? » Bégaya un homme.

« J'ai vu un fantôme, je crois… Il faut que je prenne un rendez-vous chez le docteur… » Soupira une vieille femme.

« Oui, moi aussi ! Tous chez le docteur ! »

Le docteur en question passa toute la journée et la nuit à expliquer aux gens qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien.

Emma se fichait royalement des rumeurs, elle était presque arrivée à cette fichue salle du Trône qui était fichtrement loin quand même. Les deux brunes se laissaient tirer, conscientes que si elles la lâchaient, il y aura un scandale, et pas un petit. Regina vit les portes de la salle Royale et les ouvrit avant que la blonde ne s'assomme.

Charmant tourna brusquement la tête pour congédier sans pitié celui qui osait se présenter pour se plaindre. Il pâlit quand il vit sa fille, pleine de vie, courir vers lui. Léo, à côté, était médusé de voir sa sœur debout qui était censée être morte.

« Emma ? » Fit le Roi la gorge serrée.

« Salut, Papa ! » S'enjoua la fille.

La blonde se jeta dans ses bras, en lâchant avant les deux Reines pour ne pas les blesser avec le trône… Avec sa force insoupçonnée, elle pouvait facilement faire une bêtise. Le Roi avait refermé doucement ses bras, il inspira le parfum de la blonde, puis resserra son étreinte, et fondit en larmes.

« Emma ! Oh, Emma… »

Snow et Regina avaient le sourire qui leur faisait trois fois le tour du visage et les larmes coulaient doucement.

Puis Emma se dégagea doucement de son père et invita sa famille à faire un câlin collectif. Seule Regina ne s'avança pas, sauf que Snow, absolument pas de son avis, la prit par la main et la tira de force, car elle aussi était de la famille.

Les cinq royaux étaient si heureux de se retrouver, que le conseiller Royal jugea bon de s'éclipser et de couper l'audience royale.

Emma était si heureuse qu'elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, ses parents avaient accepté sa belle Reine, et elle faisait un gros câlin avec eux.

Snow White était de l'avis de sa fille, elle savait que Regina allait se calmer, et enfin se comporter comme une vraie belle-mère, ou une belle-fille.

Charmant était joyeux, car la Méchante Reine n'en voulait plus à leurs vies.

Léo était sans conteste le plus heureux, sa sœur lui avait promis qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, et elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle avait tenu sa promesse comme toujours.

Regina s'était mise à pleurer de joie, elle avait enfin de l'amour donné sans conditions dans sa vie, elle avait enfin une famille aimante, et son amour l'aimait aussi, ce qui la rendait extasiée.

Quelques heures d'extase passées, de dîner joyeux, il fut l'heure d'aller au lit.

« Je dors où ? » Demanda Regina.

Cette question souffla tout le monde qui pensait que c'était logique, mais apparemment elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Visiblement, il faut tout t'expliquer… » Soupira Emma faussement blasée « Tant que je suis là, la question ne se pose même pas, vois-tu ? »

« Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Regina avait les yeux remplis d'espoir en disant cela. La famille Charming leva les yeux au ciel et roula des yeux en soupirant.

Emma prit la main de Regina, l'attira à elle, provoquant la surprise de celle-ci, et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans ménagement, lui montrant la portée de son amour. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, et demanda l'accès, qui fut autorisé, le ballet de langues fut incroyablement tendre. La température avait monté d'un cran, les deux jeunes femmes essayaient de prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre, puis elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Les filles, il existe une chambre pour ce que vous voulez faire hein… ? » Couina David qui était rouge.

« Charmant ! » Le réprimanda Snow « Vous pouvez y aller. » Dit Snow en s'adressant aux filles tout sourire.

Emma se leva, suivie de sa Reine, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous montez pas trop dessus ! Oh… Et pas trop de bruit, ça serait dommage de choquer tout le monde ! » Conseilla Léo, un sourire coquin affiché sur les lèvres.

« Léo ! » Firent ses deux parents provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Les deux jeunes femmes se promenaient main dans la main dans le couloir menant à la chambre de la blonde, sourire niais sur l'une, et sourire chargé de désir pour l'autre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant passer les deux, puis se referma avec un claquement sec.

La blonde regarda sa Reine, sourit et la poussa sur le lit, montant à califourchon sur elle.

Elle caressa doucement les courbes de Regina tout en l'embrassant tendrement, elle monta la robe de celle-ci lentement, en caressant son ventre, puis elle descendit en faisant des léchouilles un peu partout, jusqu'au nombril de la Reine déchue qui se cambrait légèrement au contact de sa blonde sur son ventre. Emma monta le tissu inutile qui recouvrait la magnifique poitrine de Regina, massa ses seins :

« Gina… Tu as une poitrine magnifique… » Soupira la princesse d'une voix chargée de désir

La Méchante Reine sourit doucement. Emma voyait sa poitrine, éclairée par les rayons doux de la Lune, elle la massa tendrement, et prit l'un des tétons dans sa bouche, s'amusant avec sa langue, faisant gémir Regina, elle suçait avidement son téton, comme elle aimait, Regina plaqua délicatement sa princesse contre son sein, l'invitant à continuer, la princesse continua, en descendant sa main vers l'intimité de son ange, elle massa son clitoris sur la culotte, la Reine se cambra doucement au rythme des cercles effectués par cette dernière, qui lécha le deuxième téton durci par le plaisir, en mettant enfin sa main dans la culotte, sur le clitoris mouillé par l'excitation, elle caressa doucement, faisant gémir plus fort son amante, elle enleva sa main et descendit en caressant les formes et en faisant des bisous partout où sa bouche passait, elle enleva doucement le bout de tissu indésirable sur l'intimité de sa chérie, elle lécha délicatement son clitoris humide, ses mains caressant maintenant le ventre de son amour, elle descendit une main et caressa le clitoris avant d'entrer un doigt. Regina sentit une chaleur au niveau de son ventre et gémit distinctement, dans le silence de la maison, elle transpirait de désir, elle se cambra complètement sous le plaisir que lui infligeait sa fougueuse amante. Emma entra son deuxième doigt, accéléra un peu le va-et-vient, la faisant gémir plus fort, elle regarda tendrement son ange se cambrer avec le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, elle mit un troisième doigt en accélérant encore plus. La Reine déchue fit un cri de jouissance, se cambrant au plus haut possible, elle soupira de plaisir, sa princesse enlevait ses doigts et monta vers sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa si tendrement, que Regina voulut lui faire la même chose :

« -La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon amour. » Dit-t-elle excitée.

Elle fit tourner son ange et se mit couchée sur elle, elle enleva délicatement son haut, elle détailla sa poitrine, et la massa :

« Toi aussi tu as une magnifique poitrine, mon amour… »

Emma sourit comme l'avait fait son amante, quinze minutes plus tôt, la Méchante Reine s'amusa avec le téton endurci, en le tournant avec sa langue, la princesse offrit sa poitrine sans gêne, appuyant Gina contre son téton, caressant doucement ses cheveux d'ébène, son amante ne se gêna pas pour lécher avidement son téton, elle descendit sa main de libre vers l'intimité de son amour, elle la caressa doucement au-dessus du tissu, faisant gémir la blonde, elle enleva doucement sa main la remontant le long de ses formes lentement, jusqu'à masser sa poitrine. Elle glissa lentement le long du corps de son ange, jusqu'à son intimité, dont elle enleva la culotte en dentelle noire, elle fit un regard coquin en direction d'Emma, elle caressa doucement son clitoris, en faisant des cercles réguliers, en léchant tendrement la partie sensible, la future Reine gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Regina léchait sa partie intime, elle serrait ses seins au rythme de la langue de son ange, en se cambrant légèrement, la Reine Déchue introduisit doucement un doigt dans son vagin, faisant hurler de plaisir la princesse qui sentait la chaleur monter dans son ventre et se cambrait de plus en plus, et accéléra dès qu'elle introduisit le second, Regina ne pensait qu'à faire plaisir à sa douce princesse, elle caressait de temps en temps le clitoris pour donner encore plus de plaisir à Emma. Cette dernière hurlait de plaisir, sans se soucier des courtisans qui devaient passer, elle se sentait enfin libre avec Regina, elle sentit la délicieuse sensation de l'orgasme, elle fit un cri de jouissance, puis soupira profondément, transpirante. Regina enleva ses doigts et remonta le long du corps de son amante, fit des bisous sur le ventre, puis dans le cou, sur la mâchoire et enfin elle l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant durer le plaisir de ce toucher de pur plaisir.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient transpirantes de plaisir, Regina couchée sur Emma.

« Je t'aime, Emma. » Chuchota la Reine en enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

« Moi aussi, ma belle reine. » Répondit Emma en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Regina s'appuya sur ses bras et regarda Emma dans les yeux, provoquant la surprise de celle-ci qui avait une vue impressionnante sur sa poitrine, elle rit légèrement, elle faisait toujours cet effet.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, ma puce. Quand j'ai fait le discours, à ton enterrement… » Commença Regina.

Emma ne la laissa pas continuer, elle posa deux doigts sur la bouche de son amante et la regarda avec de l'amour pur dans les yeux.

« J'ai tout entendu, Regina. » Chuchota-t-elle « Et je ne serais jamais heureuse sans toi, mon amour. »

* * *

**_Voila, voila ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqués hein ? O_o Lâchez les reviews et les follows! Je vous aime ! Big bisouilles! A demain sûrement :) EvilQueen15_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Salut les amis! :) Je suis (enfin) de retour! J'espère que ça va! Fin bref! Désolée pour le temps que ça a mit, panne d'inspiration... Je voulais pas vous fiche de la daube nan plus... **_  
_**Sinon je vais continuer à regarder the beauty and the beast! *fascinant ma vie.***_

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la meilleure nuit de leur vie, l'une sur l'autre, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Les rideaux n'étant pas fermés, le rayon de soleil fit une apparition timide et caressa le visage de la jolie brune qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'Emma était sur elle, toute … Nue, elles avaient fait quoi hier ?

La blonde se réveilla en grognant, visiblement elle n'était pas du matin. Elle sourit quand elle comprit dans quelle position elles étaient, toutes nues, elle était tellement heureuse. Elle s'inquiéta quand son amante se mit à respirer difficilement.

« Gina ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama la concernée « Mais on a fait quoi hier ?! »

« On n'était pas bourrée, hein… Tu as dû boire un verre de vin de trop. Moi, je n'ai pas le droit, donc je n'avais pas bu ! »

« Mais… Mais je t'ai enlevé ton innocence ! Tu as eu mal ? Tu aurais dû le dire ! »

« Stop ! Gina… J'étais consentante. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Et c'est pas la première fois…»

Regina fut prise d'un immense sentiment de jalousie envers la personne.

« Avec… Qui ? » Dit difficilement la Méchante Reine essayant de contrôler sa jalousie maladive.

« Mon nounours en peluche. » Sourit la blonde.

Regina fut soufflée, l'information bloquait dans son cerveau, elle avait les yeux exorbités. Elle poussa Emma pour s'asseoir, la couverture sur sa poitrine, Emma n'était pas pudique, sa poitrine était à l'air.

« Un… Un nounours ? »

« Je plaisantais, tu sais. Et épargne-moi ces conneries d'innocence et tout et tout ! Quoi que tu dises, je l'aurais perdue avec toi. » Répondit-elle en se couchant les mains derrière la tête.

La brune ne savait pas quoi exprimer, elle bougea ses bras dans tous les sens, pour dire une chose.

« Je ne parle pas le langage des signes, mon ange. »

Elle rougit furieusement, heureusement le ridicule ne tuait pas… Elle se leva gracieusement, enfila un peignoir, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Je peux… » Commença la blonde.

« Non. »

La princesse fronça les sourcils, sa reine n'allait pas refuser ! Elle ferait tout pour qu'elle accepte enfin sa relation avec elle. Elle soupira de frustration, avant de se lever, et s'habiller. Elle sortit dans la chambre non sans oublier de mettre un mot sur le lit, bien en vue.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, croisant des courtisans qui, respectueux, s'inclinaient sur son passage. Les portes fut ouvertes doucement par Emma qui ne savait pas utiliser sa magie, du moins pas encore. Sa famille était là, à table, discutant joyeusement, elle sourit.

« Bonjour, Papa, bonjour, Maman, salut Léo ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas bonjour comme tout le monde… ? » Soupira le jeune homme.

« Parce que toi, tu es mon frère, c'est normal. »

Son frère sourit. La blonde s'assit à côté de lui, et commença à se servir. Les regards insistants de ses parents lui indiquaient qu'elle allait avoir une petite discussion.

« Alors, Emma ? C'était bien, hier ? » Léo avait dit cela sur un ton détaché.

« Magique, petit frère. » Sourit la concernée.

Leurs parents rougirent ressemblant étrangement à des tomates bien mûres. Léo fit un sourire.

« Je pourrais venir ? »Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Emma recracha la gorgée qu'elle était en train de boire, sur sa mère qui poussa un hurlement dégoûté. La blonde se leva rapidement en même temps que son frère qui s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'attraper, ils coururent autour la table, l'une essayant de rattraper l'autre. Ils riaient mais Emma était déterminée à faire passer l'envie de son frère à dire des bêtises.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement, immobilisant les deux compères, le pied en l'air. Regina s'avança, haussa un sourcil à la situation assez bizarre. Les deux jeunes recouvrirent leurs esprits et se recoururent après, provoquant les soupirs des parents. La brune s'avança quand ils furent passés devant elle, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la place vide d'Emma. Elle se servit, et arrêta tout mouvement quand Léo hurla quelque chose :

« J'aimerais venir moi j'y peux rien ! Ça a l'air si… Magique ! »

« Léo ! » Rougit Emma.

Regina devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, et évita les regards de ses beaux-parents qui souriaient narquois. Elle soupira pour se garder contenance, et fixa Léo de son regard chocolat. Elle fit un sourire machiavélique, et fit un geste qui le cloua au plafond. Elle continua de manger sa salade de fruits, l'air de celle qui n'avait rien fait. Snow soupira de soulagement quand Emma s'assit en face, et ne faisait plus attention au frère, le dit-frère hurlait à la brune de le lâcher.

« C'est pas du jeu ! Je ne sais pas en faire moi ! »

« Il ne fallait pas t'amuser à dire n'importe quoi. » Soupira le père complètement d'accord avec la technique de sa belle-fille.

Regina eut un petit rire moqueur, redoublant les cris de Léo, puis fit un autre geste qui le fit taire.

Léo hurlait silencieusement des malédictions envers la brune, fou de rage qu'elle le suspende comme ça.

« Je te relâcherais, seulement, tu évites de vouloir t'immiscer dans notre vie privée. » Proposa Regina.

Léo ne pouvait pas parler et il le fit bien comprendre en montrant sa bouche des doigts, l'air outré.

« Tu as oublié un détail, ma Gina, il est muet. » Soupira la blonde.

Soudain Léo recouvra sa voix.

« Ah enfin ! Punaise, Regina ! »

« Je peux recommencer et t'ignorer royalement. »

« Non, s'il te plaît ! » Il fit les yeux larmoyants et pinça les lèvres.

Regina sourit.

« Ça ne marche pas avec moi, désolée… »

Snow acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, en se rappelant le nombre de fois où elle avait fait les yeux larmoyants à Regina. Inutile de dire que ça n'avait jamais marché…

La blonde en avait marre des supplications de son frère, elle se concentra intensément, en regardant le jeune homme.

Il tomba.

Regina eut tout juste le temps d'invoquer un matelas, dans lequel il s'écrasa lourdement.

« Punaise, Regina, me lâchez pas d'un coup ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Léo… Je croyais que c'était toi. » Se défendit la brune.

« Bah non ! »

Emma était estomaquée, elle avait fait de la magie. Et failli tuer son frère. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle sous les regards ébahis de sa famille.

« Emma ?! » Appela Léo.

« Si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi… » Réfléchit Regina

« C'est Emma ! » Terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Snow s'étouffa avec le même verre que la dernière fois, elle le foudroya du regard, et se promit de le changer, puis regarda successivement les deux idiots responsables de son étouffement.

David ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Regina se dit que son beau-père était définitivement un idiot.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ce vous avancez ? » Demanda Snow.

« Oui. » Firent les deux jeunes gens en chœur.

« Que fait-on ? » Fit David qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son père.

« Si on commençait par la chercher, qu'en pense-tu ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les femmes leur jetaient des regards de désapprobation. Soudain Regina ressentit une douleur au niveau des genoux, elle se leva brusquement, inquiète et partit à la recherche d'Emma.

« Je vais chercher Emma ! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant.

La brune tournait dans les couloirs, se fiant à son instinct. Puis, découragée, elle alla sur un balcon, espérant la trouver. L'air frais lui caressait doucement le visage, puis elle vit une tête blonde courir en direction de la forêt.

Inquiète, elle se téléporta devant la fugitive. La tête blonde ne la vit même pas, et lui rentra dedans, les faisant tomber toutes les deux à la renverse.

« Excusez-moi, madame ! » S'excusa Emma sans même la regarder et repartit en courant.

« Emma ! » L'appela la brune

La princesse ne s'arrêta pas, et continua de fuir, la reine sur ses talons. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait peur, elle fuyait, pour protéger sa famille. Elle avait failli tuer.

Regina l'appelait, il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, et elle avait peur d'utiliser sa magie de peur d'effrayer sa belle.

Dans les oreilles de la blonde, les cris étaient des sons indistincts, elle n'entendait que ses pas sur les feuilles, les branches qui déchiraient ses vêtements, les craquements des brindilles.

La brune en eut marre, et se mit en pantalon et bottes, elle avança beaucoup plus vite, puis rattrapa la blonde en lui tombant dessus.

Elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans une magnifique clairière, faisant voler les fleurs, et fuir des oiseaux. Mais Emma se débattait, tenue fermement par sa Reine qui, blessée, soutenait ses assauts.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla la princesse, hors d'elle.

« Emma… Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Regina, retenant ses larmes au maximum.

« La magie… C'est mauvais ! J'ai failli tuer mon frère ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Lâche-moi, tout de suite. » Menaça Emma d'une voix dangereusement basse.

La brune refusa d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas que sa princesse fasse une bêtise.

Une détonation retentit, et la brune fut propulsée contre un arbre, provoquant un hurlement de peur d'Emma, qui se précipita sur elle.

« Oh, Regina ! Excuse-moi, excuse-moi ! » Pleura la blonde

« Ce n'est rien, ma douce, juste, évite d'utiliser la magie pour me pousser… C'est assez … Assommant. »

« J'ai failli te tuer toi aussi ! »

« Tu apprendras à maîtriser ta magie mon amour… Seulement quand tu es avec moi… » Dit Regina d'une voix douce, en caressant la joue de la blonde.

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu as vu ! J'ai failli tuer Léo, et j'ai failli te tuer ! Je suis un monstre ! » Hurla Emma désespérée.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, merci de me donner le courage de continuer! Je vous aimes! à bientôt !**_  
_**EvilQueen15 :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour le grooooooos retard, ça m'est complet sorti de la tête! La prochaine fois, soyez mignons, faites le moi savoir en tapant des reviews de rappel ! **_

_**En plus, avec les contrôles et la fou... Fichue connexion qui bug à fond... **_

_**Assez de blabla, rendez vous en bas !**_

* * *

Ça faisait 1heure que Regina consolait la blonde. Elles n'avaient pas bougé, car Emma ne pouvait pas affronter le regard soi-disant désapprobateur de ses parents, elle avait failli tuer son frère.

Cette forêt avait quelque chose d'étrangement calme, les oiseaux sifflotaient mélodieusement, les feuilles tombaient, les regarder était reposant, les fleurs et l'herbe de la clairière ondulaient sous la brise fraîche et le regard chaleureux du soleil réchauffaient les deux silhouettes.

La princesse finit par calmer ses sanglots, sa respiration devint lourde et régulière, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de sa reine. Cette dernière sourit, et la berça au rythme des ondulations de l'herbe sous la brise d'été, sa magie faisant tournoyer autour d'elles, une douce tornade de pétales blanches comme la neige.

Les deux corps brillaient doucement au milieu de cette forêt.

La brune embrassa le front de sa princesse dans un geste tendre et amoureuse, faisant soupirer celle-ci de bien-être. Elle poussa une mèche rebelle blonde qui barrait son visage d'ange et lui caressa doucement la joue. La blonde incita, bien qu'endormie, la Reine à continuer, et fit un bruit étrange pour un humain : elle ronronna.

Le soleil se levait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, imbibant la clairière de lumière dorée.

Regina réveilla sa belle en la secouant légèrement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Cinq minutes… » Marmonna la princesse en enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

« Ma belle, il est temps de revenir au château… »

« Ils attendront. »

« Je vais t'offrir une surprise… » Tenta la brune sans succès.

« Elle attendra. »

La Reine sourit en pensant à une idée particulièrement tordue.

« Ton frère est juste à côté de nous, habillé en lapin rose. »

Emma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se leva brusquement pour voir son frère. Elle fut déçue de ne pas le voir.

« Ginaaaaaaa… C'est pas juste ! » Bouda-t-elle.

« Je te promet de lui faire ça… » Promit son amante en souriant.

« Maintenant ?! »

« Oui. »

Emma sourit et Regina les téléporta au château dans la salle du Trône après s'être parée d'une belle robe carmin.

Elles apparurent en plein milieu de la salle.

Snow hurla de peur.

David éclata de rire, à cause de la réaction de sa femme… Sauf… Qu'il récolta une magnifique gifle.

« David ! J'aurais fait une crise cardiaque t'aurais fait quoi hein ?! » Le réprimanda la Reine Snow

Le blond était tout penaud, et baissa la tête, triste. La brunette eut pitié et l'embrassa devant les filles mortes de rire.

Par contre, le rire de Regina mourut au fond de sa gorge.

« Snow ! J'ai des idées complètement déplacée de toi et de David ! Raaaaaah ! » Fit Regina, faussement énervée.

« Fallait pas avoir une imagination débordante, ma petite… »

« On compare nos tailles ? Je suis plus grande que toi à coup sûr ! » Proposa la Méchante Reine.

Elles comparèrent leurs tailles, et oh surprise Snow était plus grande qu'elle de 4 centimètres !

« Petite, petite, petite ! » La taquina la Reine

Regina se renferma sur elle-même en soupirant. La blonde riait, elle savait que sa mère était plus grande que Regina…

La brune fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ou vas-tu ? » Demanda David.

« Bouder ! » Répondit la brune, puérile en sortant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Regina, 34 ans, me boude ! » Chantonna la Reine Snow.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaan… » Soupira la blonde.

Non, la brunette chantonnait en dansant sur son trône, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des deux présents. Les portes se rouvrirent, Regina passa sa tête et tira sa langue à Snow telle une enfant, et ressortit.

Snow avait arrêté de danser, la situation était ridicule, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail, la bouche ouverte en plus.

Emma se mit à courir vers la sortie, pour suivre Regina.

Quand elle l'eut rattrapée, elle attrapa sa main en souriant. La brune entrelaça leurs doigts, en la tirant vers la chambre de son petit frère.

Emma fit un sourire narquois en pensant à son frère qui allait se taper la honte de sa vie.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient enfin devant la porte de bois, qui renfermait la chambre du jeune homme. La princesse toqua doucement, collant son oreille pour entendre la réponse. Un entrez retentit, donnant la liberté aux deux vilaines filles de rentrer.

« Coucou, Léo ! » Sourit Regina.

« Bonjour les filles. » Répondit le jeune brun en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qu'est ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Encore.

La blonde papillonna des cils en regardant son frère avec une moue amusée sur son visage.

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? » Minauda Emma.

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle de promeneeeer déguiiiiisé en lapiiiiin tout rooooooose dans le château pendant touuuuuuuute la journééééééééée ? »

« Ok ! Hein ?! Mais non ! » Hurla Léo

« Trooooooop tard… » Sourit Emma.

Regina fit un geste, une fumée violette tournoya autour de celui-ci changeant ses vêtements contre une salopette rose avec un pompon en guise de queue, puis il se retrouva affublé d'un serre-tête tout aussi rose.

« Mais noooooooooon ! » Gémit Léo en essayant d'enlever le déguisement ridicule.

« Inutile d'essayer, tu n'y arriveras pas… » Sourit la brunette en souriant innocemment.

« Tant pis, je reste ici ! »

« Oh mais sûrement pas ! » Contra la blonde en le tirant vers la sortie.

Léo gémissait, rouge de honte, tiré par sa sœur dans les couloirs sous les rires des courtisans. Les deux jeunes femmes ne riaient pas par respect mais leurs sourires parlaient suffisamment pour elles.

Puis le jeune homme décidant de battre ce défi, se redressa et circula fièrement dans les couloirs, souriant avec son dentier de lapin, rajouté au dernier moment. Il plissait les yeux dès qu'un courtisan osait rire, son rire mourant au fond de sa gorge.

Emma riait discrètement derrière son frère, non mais vraiment il était magnifique, même avec un costume. Tout lui allait. Sa compagne était plus réservée mais elle souriait.

« C'est bon ? Je marche bien ? » Demanda le jeune homme inquiet de sa posture royale.

« Oh mais très bien, Léo ! » Répondit Regina. « Tu veux un panier ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Léo était vexé de la considération des deux jeunes femmes, elles n'allaient pas le lâcher ! Puis il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller vers la salle à manger, là où se trouvaient ses … Parents.

Les couloirs défilaient doucement, la marche du jeune homme étant de plus en plus lente et de moins en moins assurée. La blonde finit par le pousser devant les portes que Regina ouvrit doucement.

Snow et son Roi mangeaient quand ils virent les portes s'ouvrir. Ils faillirent s'étouffer, leur fils apparaissant dans un costume de lapin qui lui allait à ravir.

La brunette fut la première à éclater de rire, suivie de très par David.

Le jeune homme avançait en foudroyant ses parents du regard, avec ses yeux bleu-vert. Il s'assit royalement, imité par ses bourreaux.

La mère était par terre tellement elle riait, tandis que le père se tortillant dans tous les sens ne sachant comment se mettre pour rire.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de rire ? » Fit Léo d'une voix vexée.

« C'est…. (Hahahaha) Qu- (hoho) –oi…. Ça?! » Articula sa mère tordue de rire.

« Un costume qui lui va à ravir, maman ! » Ricana la blonde.

Léo la fusilla du regard, puis baissa les yeux sous le regard défensif de sa belle-sœur, qui visiblement n'aimait pas qu'on fusille sa compagne.

« Ça va durer toute la sainte journée ! » Soupira Léo, au bord de l'ennui.

Une tornade violette s'empara de ses vêtements pour lui remettre sa tenue habituelle, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

« Je ne suis pas prête à supporter tes gémissements toute la journée. » Regina avait cru bon de se justifier.

Léo inclina la tête pour la remercier. Snow s'était enfin calmée, mais ses yeux trahissaient toujours son amusement, mais David ricanait encore.

« Eh bien fiston ? Tu ne sais pas tenir tête à une femme ? » Demanda le père en souriant narquoisement.

« C'est vrai que toi, tu tiens tête à maman. » Se défendit son fils.

David s'était subitement arrêté de ricaner, constatant que sa progéniture avait parfaitement raison, il baissa la tête sous les regards narquois de tout le monde.

« Mais… Mais… » Essaya-t-il.

« N'en rajoute pas, David. On sait tous que Snow White a une autorité … Si… Particulière. » Sourit Regina en tripotant une pomme de terre.

« Regina! » Fit Snow, rouge.

« Ben quoi? » Fit innocemment la concernée nullement vexée.

« Stop, je t'en supplie. »

La Reine Déchue sourit en voyant l'air suppliant de sa belle-mère, finalement, elle avait un joli petit minois, très craquant quand celle-ci suppliait. Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de retourner à sa pomme de terre.

Une bonne demi-heure passa, et ils avaient fini.

« Emma chérie, Léo, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît ? Il faut que je demande une chose à vos parents. » Demanda Regina.

Léo sortit sans discussion, ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le saura bien assez tôt, ma princesse. » Répondit La Reine.

Elle se leva et sortit un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et n'écoutes pas aux portes, c'est malpoli ! » Rajouta Regina.

Le sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et c'est en traînant les pieds que la blonde disparu derrière les portes.

Les deux parents étaient surpris de la requête de Regina. Elle se tordait les mains de gêne, ne sachant où regarder.

« Je sais que… Que c'est un peu tôt… Que voilà, je l'aime profondément…. » Balbutia la Méchante Reine.

« Ne divague pas et va droit au but. » Proposa Snow.

Regina les regarda successivement, prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher sa bombe, qui stupéfia ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Puis-je avoir la main de votre fille ? »

* * *

_**Envoyez les critiques, les compliments. Ca me permet de continuer et je remercie les gens qui se sont abonnés ainsi que les gens qui ont reviewer ! :D**_

_**et Camlapro :P je t'aime bien toi ^^ merci pour tes compliments. :D**_

_**Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus à la prochaine! (qui arrivera rapidement si vous me bouger le derrière!) **_

_**EvilQueen15. :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ooooooooh ! :P Merci pour les reviews… Je sais pas si je vous donne la suite :3_**

**_Je déconne ! :P Bonne lecture les ptits coquins )_**

* * *

Snow en avait lâché son verre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle regardait Regina, tellement surprise qu'elle lui demande ça… Elle aurait pu tout dire mais il a fallu qu'elle dise ça au moment où Snow voulait avoir une très bonne nuit ! Idiote.

« Tu… Tu peux répéter, je dois avoir les oreilles bouchées… » Demanda la brunette, incrédule.

« Moi aussi… » Appuya David.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la main de votre fille ? » Répéta Regina, toujours aussi angoissée.

La Méchante Reine regardait partout sauf ses deux futurs beaux-parents, tellement elle était stressée qu'ils refusent.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Soupira Snow, en massant ses tempes.

« Je t'aide… Oui ou non. » Proposa Regina, en écartant ses mains, absolument pas étonnée d'avoir affaire à des idiots pareils.

Le pauvre David avait les yeux exorbités, il regardait Regina comme si elle avait deux têtes. Puis il regarda sa femme, discutant silencieusement.

Ils se mirent d'accord.

« Nous… »

« Ne sommes absolument pas d'accord ! » Fit une voix venant des portes.

Ils tournèrent la tête brusquement, prêts à massacrer la personne.

Si Regina n'était pas assise, elle serait tombée.

Cora se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, foudroyant sa fille du regard.

« Regina… Bonjour. »

« Mère … ? »

C'en fut trop pour Regina qui s'évanouit.

La mère de la belle brune s'avança vers la table, d'un pas assuré.

« Cora ? » Murmura Snow.

« Qui d'autre, ma chérie ? » Susurra la concernée en regardant la brunette dans les yeux.

Elle fit un geste qui réveilla Regina, qui se leva en sursaut.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie ? »

« Je voudrais surtout savoir ce que vous faites là ?! » Contra Regina.

« Oh, je viens empêcher une catastrophe ! Ne deviens pas la belle-fille du couple le plus…. Comment dire… Gnan gnan de la Forêt Enchantée ! »

« Gnan gnan ?! » Attaqua Snow, furieuse.

« Quoi ?! » Hurla David.

« Mais bordel ! » Jura Regina « Vous en avez pas marre d'interférer dans ma vie, putain ?! »

« Langage, ma chérie, langage ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça ! » Soupira Cora.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage là ! Je veux juste que vous preniez votre putain de derrière et que vous retourniez dans votre putain de monde, là où je vous ai envoyée, pour me foutre la paix, merde ! »

« Regina ! Ça suffit ! »

« Ah non ! Vous… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à te vouvoyer… Tu es une parfaite garce ! Toujours à fourrer son nez là où il ne faut pas. Ah non, l'amour est une faiblesse, j'avais oublié… Juste le pouvoir. Encore le pouvoir. Toujours ce putain de bordel de merde de pouvoir ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager, compris ?! » Hurla Regina, furax.

Cora serra les poings devant la rébellion de sa fille, elle ne lui avait jamais fait ça !

« Regina, tu vas m'écouter, parce que je suis ta mère ! »

« Ma mère ? MA MERE ?! Ah oui ?! Toute ma vie, tu n'as fait que me rabaisser ! TOUJOURS ! Fallait que je sois la meilleure partout ! Partout ! Jamais tu n'as été fière de moi ! Jamais tu ne m'as prise dans tes bras juste pour un geste d'affection, jamais tu n'es venue me border pour me dire bonne nuit, jamais tu ne m'as consolée quand je pleurais, jamais tu n'as voulu mon bonheur ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas être une mère. Pour moi, tu n'es PAS ma mère ! » Pleura Regina.

Snow accourut vers elle pour la soutenir, elle la souleva. La Méchante Reine s'accrochait à elle.

« Résiste, ma belle, résiste… » Chuchota la brunette sans se faire entendre de Cora.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, c'est ça ? C'est ça ce que tu penses ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Dit Cora, sans broncher aux insultes.

« Elle veut que tu ailles te faire foutre pour commencer ! Et que tu ARRETES de te mêler de SA vie ! » Attaqua Snow sans faire attention au langage.

« Tu t'appelles Regina, toi ? Non. Donc ferme ta grande bouche. »

« Laisse la tranquille ! Tu fais exactement ce qu'elle te dit ! Sinon je n'aurais aucun remords à écraser ton cœur ! » Menaça la brune.

Cora sentit le sol s'écrouler sous elle, sa fille voulait la tuer… Elle n'aurait aucun remords, elle le savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas pour protéger sa famille.

Regina s'était relevée aidée de sa belle-mère, et avançait vers sa mère un doigt brandi vers elle.

« Et une dernière chose. Ne te mêle plus JAMAIS de ma vie ! » Dit Regina sur un ton sans appel.

« Nous nous reverrons, ma chérie. Demande la en mariage, gâche ta vie si tu veux. Je ne gâcherais pas ta demande, mais ton mariage. Surveille tes arrières. » Menaça la mère.

Cora disparut dans un nuage violet, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sa fille prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour voir ses beaux-parents.

« Nous sommes d'accord nous. » Rassura Snow en souriant.

« Snow… »

La concernée fonça pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne tombe, la soutenant et l'entraîna dehors pour prendre l'air.

Elles disparurent sous le regard tendre de Charmant.

* * *

Elles étaient dans une clairière avec un rocher en son milieu, elles s'y assirent sans se lâcher.

Regina avait le regard terne en fixant les sapins vert dorés, Snow à côté qui lui caressait le dos.

La brunette se mit à chanter.

« _Il était une fois, une jeune fille très belle… _

_Souriante, et croquant la vie à pleines dents,_

_Si l'ombre de sa mère ne planait pas sur elle,_

_Mordante, sifflante, et là tout le temps_. »

Regina continua.

« _Jamais elle n'a pu sortir,_

_Elle aurait voulu fuir…_

_Mais pour s'échapper d'ici,_

_Il fallait en payer le prix._ »

« _Un beau jour, une enfant galopant sur son cheval en folie,_

_La jeune femme n'hésita pas pour lui sauver la vie,_

_C'était le début d'une amitié sincère,_

_Malgré les hauts et les bas, qui fut prospère._ »

« _Cette enfant s'appelait Snow White, un très joli nom._

_Son père était à l'abandon._

_On lui avait enlevé la femme qu'il aimait,_

_Sans pitié._ »

« _Elle fut obligée de l'épouser,_

_Renoncer à son fiancé,_

_Elle se sentait prisonnière,_

_Sans pouvoir rien faire. _»

« _Elle voulut se venger,_

_Sur une enfant qui n'avait rien fait,_

_Sans comprendre que ce n'était la bonne personne à accuser,_

_Elle qui n'avait voulu que son bonheur, fut obligée de s'enfuir dans la forêt. _»

« _Pendant des mois, elle chercha le moyen de la tuer,_

_Sans trouver._

_Puis vient une idée de malédiction, mais il y avait un prix à payer._

_Sa tentative fut un échec, ce qui l'avait emprisonnée._ »

« _Dans une tour, sans sortie, sans moyen de se faire pardonner._

_Une jolie princesse blonde, contourna l'interdiction, était montée, _

_Dans sa cellule, pour s'attacher,_

_A la méchante Reine qui ne le méritait._ »

« _Cette jolie princesse était sa rédemption,_

_Sa voie vers l'amour, et l'adoration._

_Elle devint son amie, pourtant la fille de sa pire ennemie,_

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._ »

« _Elle s'exila à Neverland,_

_Ce n'était pas des landes,_

_Mais plutôt pour ceux connaissent, qui ont croisé le fer,_

_Avec les Enfants perdus, dans l'Enfer. _»

« _Quinze longues années, elle était retournée sur sa terre natale,_

_Voir sa princesse, dans sa robe rouge, ornée de pétales._

_Elle était si belle, si heureuse,_

_Qu'elle en tomba amoureuse._ »

La chanson mélodieuse s'était arrêtée, sur les oiseaux servant de musique qui finirent sur une note douce.

Snow avait les larmes aux yeux, heureuse que Regina ait chantée avec elle.

« _Qu'elle en tomba amoureuse…_ » Chuchota Regina.

« Regina… »

« Je l'aime tellement Snow, mon cœur manque d'exploser d'amour à chaque fois que je la vois… Je ne peux plus envisager de faire ma vie sans elle. Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de ta fille, toi qui était ma pire ennemie, c'est complètement idiot mais tellement… Voilà… » Se confessa la brune

« Je comprends ma belle, maintenant qu'attends-tu pour la demander en mariage ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'y vais de ce pas, envoie la dans la cour s'il te plaît, le temps que je me prépare, tu me rendrais un énorme service. »

« En public ? Très bien allons-y ! » Fit Snow enjouée.

Elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

Snow se tenait sur son trône sa grande surprise, et Regina dans la chambre d'Emma. Elle savait qu'elle était allée s'entraîner pour garder la forme.

Elle chercha une robe digne de ce nom.

Elle en trouva une, noire, ouverte dans le dos et décolleté vertigineux.

« Hum ! Je vais mettre ça moi ! » Sourit Regina

Elle savait que la jolie blonde allait craquer, de toute façon, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle pouvait aussi refuser… Elle se maudissait d'être aussi effrayée !

« Raaaaaaah ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Tu es la Reine Regina ! Pas une mauviette !»

Elle soupira, elle détestait se parler à elle-même. Elle enfila sa paire de talons aiguilles qui devait mesurer 10cm.

* * *

Emma était surprise que sa mère l'ait demandé de l'accompagner.

« Où va-t-on maman ? »

« Plus tard, mon bébé ! Ne poses pas de questions et restes ici ! Je reviens. »

Emma secoua la tête d'incompréhension, quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Elle observa le monde autour d'elle, souriants. Pourquoi ils souriaient ces idiots ?!

Puis Regina apparut. Dans toute sa splendeur, et sa beauté, elle marchait avec une certaine appréhension.

La blonde haussa un sourcil en souriant, et voulut l'embrasser. La brune recula, refusant de l'embrasser.

« Attends, ma belle. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

« Euh ? Oui ? »

Regina se mit difficilement à genoux, sa robe trop… Serrée. Tant pis ! Puis elle sortit un magnifique écrin, avec en son cœur, une bague ornée d'une émeraude.

« Mon amour, ma douce Emma, chaque jour qui passe est un jour qui amplifie mon amour envers toi. Depuis que tu es venue me voir, tu ne cesses de hanter mes pensées, tu ne cesses d'envahir mon esprit avec ton amour. Tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots pour me parler, jamais tu n'as dit quelque chose de travers. Je t'aime, Emma. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Emma avait coupé sa respiration devant la belle déclaration.

La belle blonde pensa à tous les moments passés avec sa reine, elle revit sa cellule, ses yeux rieurs dès qu'elle était là, elle revit sa nuit passée où elles avaient fait l'amour comme des folles.

Regina se rapetissait au fur et à mesure de l'attente.

Puis au bout de ce qui semblait être des années, le verdict tomba.

« Oui, je veux t'épouser mon amour. » Murmura Emma, émue.

* * *

**_Tatataraaaataaa :p Fin bref ! ù_ù Je trouve qu'il est long ce chapitre en plus je suis crevée les gens quoiii :p J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que franchement il a fallut un looooong bain pour avoir de l'inspiration pour la fichue chanson è_é ! _**

**_Camlapro ;) Je veux bien discuter plus, tu es très drôle :p Gros zoubis ;)_**

**_Et merci pour vos reviews encore ! :p Bisouuuuuuus ! :D 3_**

**_EvilQueen15_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée du groooos retard... J'avais une panne d'inspi et Camlapro met du temps pour m'aider elle m'a toujours pas aidée d'ailleurs... :( (quoi? Dis pas que c'est pas vrai ! :p) Sinon le chapitre a un petit peu d'action ! Juste pour me faire pardonner :D Rendez vous en bas... 3**_

* * *

Emma prit la bague argentée ornée d'un rubis dans l'écrin et l'observa avant de la mettre à son doigt, sous les yeux remplis de larmes de sa compagne qui s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer devant autant de monde.

La blonde prit sa nouvelle fiancée par la taille et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser sous les yeux attendris du peuple.

Snow-White regardait le couple depuis le balcon royal avec son mari David, blottie dans ses bras.

« David mon chéri, elles sont tellement belles, j'ai envie de pleurer de joie, je suis vraiment heureuse et soulagée que Regina ne m'en veuille plus… »

« Elles sont belles, et c'est normal, c'est notre belle-fille et notre fille, plus que parfaites ! » Rit le Roi.

La brunette acquiesça en souriant tendrement, son regard posé sur Regina.

L'Ancienne Méchante Reine avait dû passer beaucoup de moments seule, trop seule et Emma arrivait enfin à combler cette absence, ce vide dans son cœur. La brunette n'était plus seule.

* * *

Cora bouillait de rage, sa fille avait demandé la princesse en mariage, mais ce n'était PAS l'héritière du Trône ! Non, c'est Léo, le prince !

« Ma fille sera Reine ! » Fulmina-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

Un bruit retentit et une ombre apparut dans un coin.

« Cora… J'en ai marre de tes magouilles pour mettre notre fille sur le trône, j'en ai marre de te voir faire sans pouvoir faire une chose pour défendre ma fille ! Laisse MA fille tranquille ! »

« Oh par pitié ! Après toutes ces années… Tu essaies de la défendre en vain et encore et encore inlassablement, normalement tu devrais lui en vouloir ! Elle t'a tué pour une malédiction ! »

« Je ne lui en veux pas, sorcière ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que son bonheur, contrairement à toi ! »

« Tais-toi, Henry. Tu es tellement affligeant et décevant… N'oublie pas que tu me dois obéissance ! »

« Obéissance ? » Demanda Henry avant d'éclater de rire sans joie. « Je dois surtout obéissance à ma fille puisque c'est elle qui m'a maudit et je dois calmer pour elle, les ardeurs de sa mère. »

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant Cora pantoise devant la défense de son mari. Elle se ressaisit, puis regarda autour d'elle voir s'il n'y avait personne pour la surprendre avant de faire un geste, qui ouvrit dans un bruit sourd la cheminée.

Un battement sourd empli la pièce, brisant le silence calme qui y régnait.

La vieille femme s'avança vers les marches, bercée par le son doux des cœurs, descendit une à une les marches pour arriver dans son caveau. La poussière s'accumulait, mais les cœurs étaient toujours aussi rouges.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des tiroirs, tira doucement dessus, et découvrit l'organe chaud rougeoyant de mille feux. Elle sourit avant de chuchoter près du cœur :

« Le Chasseur est prié de sauver sa Reine de la mesquinerie de la fille de Snow White et de Charmant. »

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes passaient la meilleure après-midi de leur vie, dans leur chambre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elles se redressèrent rapidement, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures pour cacher leur nudité évidente.

Un jeune homme brun habillé de cuir, et son arc à la main se tenait dans l'encadrement accompagné d'un loup aux yeux bicolores, l'un marron et l'autre rouge comme le sang.

« Bonjour votre majesté. » Fit le nouveau venu en s'inclinant devant la brune, et il foudroya du regard la blonde qui se sentit offensée.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda Emma, offensée et vexée qu'on gâche une fois de plus son après-midi.

« Vous ai-je parlée ? »

Le chasseur fit un rictus haineux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Vous êtes Emma Charming, et vous avez la ferme intention de tuer ma Reine, mais malheureusement vos plans sont découverts et compromis, donc vous allez mourir de ma propre main. »

La réaction de Regina fut instinctive, une boule de feu partit de sa main pour aller sur le loup, brûlant son pelage et le faisant hurler de douleur. Graham brandit son arc et visa la blonde.

« Tutututut. » Susurra la brune en souriant méchamment « C'est une _très_ mauvaise idée. _Très très très_ mauvaise idée. »

Graham l'ignora royalement son attention fixée sur la princesse, mais la tête de Regina était trop près, beaucoup trop près, il ne fallait pas la tuer.

Regina réussit à contacter son beau-père, sans quitter du regard son ancien amant, qui visiblement était possédé.

* * *

_Plus loin dans le château._

David sentit le message de détresse de sa belle-fille, et se rua hors de la salle du Trône, courant dans les couloirs, furieux que Cora ait déjà attaqué, et en plus dans son PROPRE château !

Arrivé devant la chambre de sa fille, il ouvrit très doucement la porte entrebâillée, et se glissa silencieusement vers l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il mit un coup de pommeau bien placé.

« Personne ne tuera personne. » Sourit le Roi. « Gardes ! Je ne veux plus le voir, embarquez le et foutez le en prison ! »

« Attends David ! Il est possédé par ma mère. »

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

« Tu sais David, le seul moyen qu'il retrouve ses moyens est de le torturer, si tu n'as pas son cœur. »

« Gardes. Veuillez prendre un fouet et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement ensanglanté, puis Regina le guérira, et vous recommencerez. » Ordonna le Roi.

Le garde fit un garde à vous respectueux et sortit avec le prisonnier.

Emma était complètement abasourdie que son père ose enfin torturer quelqu'un pour le bien du peuple, ce n'était pas le cas de son amante qui faisait un sourire cruel.

« Dis-moi, mon ange ? Tu le connaissais ? » Demanda la princesse, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

« C'était mon amant, avant que je ne me fasse emprisonner. Ne crains rien, il a changé et pas dans le bon sens. Il a de l'honneur et de la pitié. Enfin… Normalement. »Répondit la brune en prenant sa main.

* * *

« Nooooooooooon ! Mais quel incapable ! » Fulmina la personne.

La magicienne jetait des objets partout, sa magie crépitait rageusement en réponse à sa furie. Soudain elle s'arrêta sur un objet, une pomme. Une pomme empoisonnée.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, c'était trop facile ! Regina pouvait la réveiller encore et encore.

Elle eut une illumination.

« Prépare toi, ma chérie, prépare toi bien. »

* * *

« Ah ah, le prince Charmant en personne ! Mais bienvenue dans mon humble prison ! » Ricana le prisonnier.

« Rumplestillskin. »

« Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Le Roi soupira avant de s'approcher prudemment de la geôle.

« Apprrrroche ! Mon beau prince, apprrroche ! Et dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

« Comment éloigner Cora de Regina ? »

Les yeux du Ténébreux s'assombrirent à la mention de Cora.

« Exactement. Comment on fait ? » Fit une voix féminine derrière Charmant.

« Regina … »

« Alors ? »

« On lui écrase son cœur ? » Proposa le prisonnier, innocent.

Regina se tendit, et serra les dents. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça… Même si elle la haïssait, c'était quand même sa mère. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, ses talons résonnant dans la grotte.

Charmant fit une moue désolée pour sa belle-fille. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses yeux suivant son tracé par terre.

Le Sorcier jubilait, il avait réussi à la déboussoler, chose rare, très rare.

« Dis-moi que je rêve, Rumple ! » Cracha la brune, furieuse.

« Oh, Sa Majesté est en colère ? Il y a une autre solution. » Commença le ténébreux avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Laquelle ?! » Firent les deux royaux à l'unisson.

« Quand elle avait son cœur, ma chère Regina. C'était moi qu'elle aimait. Mais le truc, c'est que… Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle. » Ricana-t-il.

La brune regardait son maître avec des yeux très ronds, elle devait rêver, sa mère avec ce lutin ? Autant se suicider, c'est pas possible ! Elle soupira un bon coup avant de partir en furie.

Charmant ne la retint pas, mais il sortit son épée de son fourreau, et la mit sous le gorge de l'homme en face de lui.

« Soit tu fais ce qu'on dit, soit ta torture sera lente et douloureuse. » Puis il se rapprocha dangereusement « Se faire couper par sa propre dague peut faire mal, très mal. »

« Vous ne me tuerez pas. »Tenta le sorcier quelque peu apeuré par l'expression menaçante de son interlocuteur.

« Te tuer ? Non, te torturer. » Rectifia le Roi en souriant cruellement.

« Si je fais ce que vous voulez, promettez-moi de me rendre la liberté. »

David soupira, le lutin ne perdait pas le nord malgré son impuissance.

« Je garderais ta dague en un lieu sûr, ainsi tu seras contrôlé, et muselé. Et ne cherche pas une autre possibilité, la liberté de parler, de penser, et la liberté de retrouver l'air libre, c'est bon. Souviens-toi, tu ne peux pas faire de magie. »

Le sorcier acquiesça difficilement. Le Roi le lâcha et partit, ouvrant les barreaux au préalable.

* * *

Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fiancée sortir de la grotte interdite. La brune regardait si personne ne l'avait vue et se mêla à la foule compacte.

La Princesse serra les dents et la suivit, si quoi ce que soit dans la grotte, l'avait changée, elle ne donnerait pas cher de la peau du responsable. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit rentrer dans un courtisan qui sourit doucement comme pour l'excuser, elle continua sa route derrière son amante qui ne se doutait de rien, enfin ce qu'elle pensait.

La Méchante Reine sourit quand sa magie l'avertit qu'il y avait Emma qui la suivait. Sa princesse avait dû voir qu'elle était sortie de ce qu'elle appelait la grotte interdite. Elle tourna dans un couloir et disparut pour réapparaître derrière sa fiancée qui tournait elle aussi.

Emma s'arrêta quand elle ne vit plus son amante, elle fronça les sourcils, que-ce qu'avait sa Reine à cacher ?

« Tu me cherches, ma princesse ? » Fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

La blonde fit volte-face pour regarder celle qui avait parlé. Elle rit quand elle reconnut sa fiancée, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de se reculer. La brune l'interrogea du regard.

« Bien ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Attaqua Emma.

La Reine Déchue hocha de la tête, gravement.

* * *

**_Dis moi Camlapro ! :p J'ai assez torturé ce cher Graham? (J'ai trouvé un peu de sadisme au fond de moi :D) _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne fin de journée bisouuuus 3_**

**_EvilQueen15_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Salut tout le monde :D désolée de pas avoir pu poster plus tôt … J'ai changé de Box.. :') Rating M !_**

**_Bonne lecture, mes amours ;)_**

* * *

Emma avait entraîné sa fiancée dans l'une des innombrables chambres du château, et attendait sa réponse en croisant les bras.

La Méchante Reine regardait sa compagne, une certaine tristesse dans le regard, qui fit très peur à Emma.

« Tu me quittes ? »

L'attaque était partie, faisant mal à toutes les deux, très mal. La vue de la brune s'était brouillée, son cœur s'était serré, elle tremblait.

« Non… Non, Emma… Je ne te quitte pas mon amour. »

La blonde qui avait attaqué, s'était tendue avant le verdict, soupira de soulagement.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Déjà, Emma, ça n'a aucun lien avec toi, d'accord ? » La rassura la Regina, tremblante.

Emma l'invita à continuer d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Quand j'ai demandé ta main à tes parents… Ma mère est venue tout de suite la refuser. J'ai résisté mais elle m'a promis de faire de notre mariage un enfer… J'ai demandé à Rumplestillskin de me trouver une solution. Normalement, il devrait être en train de la mettre en place. »

Regina s'avança vers sa fiancée en lui prenant les mains, et l'embrassa désespérément, débordante d'amour.

Le lit se trouvait juste derrière elles, elles y tombèrent.

Emma s'appliquait à enlever le corset de sa fiancée, dévoilant chaque centimètre de peau ambrée, caressant sa peau douce comme le satin, la faisant soupirer d'envie. La brune défaisait les boutons de la chemise, embrassant sa peau blanche, cette dernière, impatiente, arracha sa chemise, et Regina prit ses deux fruits défendus entre ses mains, mordillant, léchant, suçant l'un.

« Gina… »

La blonde tenait sa tête, la poussant à lui faire encore plus de plaisir, si c'était possible. La Reine ne se gênait pas, caressant ses courbes du bout des doigts, jusqu'à venir buter contre le pantalon, elle soupira de frustration et fit un peu de magie. Les vêtements sur les deux jeunes femmes disparurent, au grand plaisir des deux. La brune remonta à la bouche de son aimée, frottant sa poitrine sur la sienne, leurs langues dans un ballet fougueux, les mains baladeuses, elle s'amusait à tout caresser sauf les zones sensibles, ce qui faisait s'impatienter sa victime folle de désir.

« Gina, je t'en… Supplie… » Chuchota la princesse ondulant pour montrer qu'elle en avait besoin.

La Reine sourit avant de descendre doucement dans son cou, le suçant doucement.

« Continue… »

« Ça va se voir, mon ange. » Murmura la brune.

« Marques-moi, je suis tout à… Toi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une belle marque violacée trônait sur le cou de la blonde, consumée par son désir. La brune descendit entre la vallée des seins, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau blanche, suçota son nombril un instant, avant d'arriver à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie qui hurlait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Elle y posa les doigts et fit des petits cercles, sous les grognements de frustration d'Emma qui ondula pour créer une friction plus fougueuse, elle sourit, et embrassa son intimité, avant de la lécher goulûment, provoquant les gémissements de plaisir de la princesse qui serrait si fort les draps que ses articulations étaient blanches.

« Oh… Gi… Han… Na… »

La concernée arrêta de lécher pour remonter à la bouche de son amante pour qu'elle puisse se goûter, et elle mit doucement deux doigts en elle, la faisait hurler de plaisir absolu.

« Je ne te savais pas fougueuse ma chérie. »

« Plus… Plus vite ! »

La brune accéléra son rythme, étouffant les gémissements en l'embrassant. La blonde ne savait plus où elle était, ni qui elle était, avec qui elle était, elle ne pensait qu'au plaisir qui la consumait, elle griffa profondément le dos de Regina qui grogna d'excitation. L'orgasme était tout proche, elle le sentait, elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle ondula désespérément pour que les va-et-vient aillent plus vite.

Quand elle jouit, elle crut mourir de plaisir, ses ongles enfoncés dans le dos de la brune.

« Haaaaaaan… Regina… ! »

La princesse attira sa fiancée contre elle et la fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle transpirante de plaisir.

« A toi… » Susurra-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, elle descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, les tétons ambrés étaient durcis d'excitation, elle mordilla l'un et massa l'autre. L'une des mains de libre descendit doucement entre les deux corps pour aller rejoindre l'intimité de l'autre femme qui ondula pour créer une friction.

Regina commença à gémir quand son amante lécha le lobe de son oreille, zone très sensible pour elle. Puis la blonde descendit doucement, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau, caressant son téton avec l'une et l'autre, sa partie intime faisant suffoquer de plaisir la Reine. Puis elle arriva à son nombril, le suça doucement et redescendit.

Son entrée était toute proche, toute mouillée, faisant grogner Emma de satisfaction, puis elle l'effleura de sa langue, la respiration de sa fiancée s'était arrêtée, elle le lécha de bas en haut, s'amusant avec le bouton de chair rose, sans pitié. Si Emma avait failli se consumer de désir, ce n'était rien à côté de Regina qui était en train de planer, elle était complètement brûlante d'excitation, ses sens étaient en feu, ses articulations blanches à force de serrer les couvertures, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, la veine de son front menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Sa princesse souriant remonta à la bouche de son amoureuse et l'embrassa avant de rentrer fougueusement deux doigts en elle, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Elle accéléra sans pitié.

« Em… maaa… Plus…. Fort… Vite ! »

La blonde suçait son cou, faisant une marque, fit une cadence plus rapide. La brune ne savait plus quoi penser tellement elle avait ce besoin de jouir, juste jouir pour sa blonde.

L'orgasme arriva très rapidement, et la Reine explosa de plaisir.

« EMMA ! »

Elle s'était évanouie, faisant rire doucement sa fiancée qui se retira et lécha goulûment ses deux doigts du liquide divin qui en découlait.

« Délicieuse. » Murmura Emma pour elle-même.

Elle se coucha à côté de sa Reine, avant de dormir d'un sommeil mérité.

* * *

_Dans la demeure de Rumplestillskin._

L'homme soupira de lassitude, quand il vit son château poussiéreux, avec personne pour s'en occuper. Il se souvint de Belle, la jolie domestique qui l'avait embrassée, mais celle-ci était morte, le faisant grincer des dents.

Il devait reconquérir Cora, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire ! D'abord trouver son cœur, puis le mettre dans sa poitrine, et puis la séduire encore une fois. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Il avait besoin de Regina pour qu'elle attire sa mère loin de son cœur pour qu'il puisse s'en emparer, mais sans magie, ça allait _légèrement_ être compliqué. Il eut un rire ironique, avant de poser son regard sur la tasse ébréchée. Il la prit délicatement avant de poser un baiser dessus.

« Tu voulais que je sois meilleur, Belle. Alors je deviendrais meilleur pour toi, même si cela me déplaît. Je t'aime… » Soupira-t-il.

La porte grinça sous la poussée de quelqu'un, le faisant se retourner quand il eut reposé sa tasse. Charming se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Charming ! Pourquoi me surveiller ? Tu as ma dague, que-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Doucement, Rumple. Je viens juste te demander ce que dont tu avais besoin pour ta mission, mais aussi te donner un peu de magie pour t'aider. »

Le ténébreux s'intéressa tout de suite à l'offre, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Oh mais avec plaisir, mon Roi ! J'ai juste besoin de Regina pour qu'elle attire sa mère ! Et d'un peu de magie pour m'emparer du cœur. »

Le Roi acquiesça, avant de regarder la décoration.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici ? C'est poussiéreux. » Dit-il, indifférent.

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer l'hospitalité dans ton château ? » S'exclama le sorcier, riant ironiquement.

« Peut-être bien, tu auras Regina à ta disposition. »

L'aîné se fit pensif, pesant le pour et le contre, puis hocha la tête positivement et le suivit.

Charming monta sur son étalon blanc, donna un coup sur le flanc et partit au galop, suivit de près par le sorcier sur sa jument noire.

Ils galopèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à arriver devant le château royal, les chevaux étaient transpirants, et les deux cavaliers complètement fatigués d'avoir galopé aussi vite.

« Comment les chevaux ont-ils tenu ? » Se demanda le Roi.

« Tu m'as donné un peu de magie, donc je les ai soutenus magiquement jusqu'au château. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n pouvais pas nous téléporter ? Ça irait plus vite ! Déjà que Methenniel (flamme noire) déteste les longues galopades, alors je ne parle même pas de Dornornoston (soleil d'argent). »

« Methenniel ? Dornornoston? »

« Les deux chevaux ! » Répondit le Roi en montrant qui s'appelait qui.

Le Sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi on donnait des noms ridicules aux pauvres chevaux ?

« _Qui_ a osé monter MA jument ? » Fit une voix féminine.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour affronter le regard de Regina, qui visiblement détestait qu'on monte son cheval… Enfin sa jument. La jeune femme avait les mains sur les hanches, le regard courroucée, sa fiancée dans son dos qui essayait de ne pas rire.

« Attends, Regina… Ne me dit pas que c'est TOI qui as appelé ta jument Methenniel ? » S'étonna Rumple, supris.

« Si, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu t'en va ! »

Le sorcier éclata de rire suivit de près par la princesse blonde, ils rirent jusqu'aux larmes, sous le regard offensé de la brune et le regard peureux de Charming.

« Charming ! Je t'interdis de prendre MA jument, tu peux prendre un autre mais pas LA mienne ! » Ordonna Regina en brandissant un doigt accusateur sur le pauvre Roi qui essayait de se faire petit.

« Désolé, Regina, mais c'était la plus rapide de l'écurie avec le mien… Et Emma ne veux pas qu'on touche le sien. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre hein !» Se défendit-il.

« Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps ! »

Emma se tenait les abdominaux, tellement elle riait à en mourir.

« Et _toi_, Emma, arrête de rire. »Dit la Reine, en foudroyant sa fiancée du regard.

La concernée s'arrêta de rire, difficilement, et se dirigea vers les écuries, un gloussement au fond de la gorge. Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans l'écurie, faisant piaffer l'un des chevaux.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, et le contempla. Ce cheval était une magnifique jument blanche aux crins noirs entachés de blanc, ses yeux étaient bleu ciel, la crinière parfaitement ondulée, la queue nattée, quelques taches noires éparpillées sur sa robe, les membres étaient parfaitement droits et puissants, les muscles étaient dessinés, son nez était d'un blanc pur. Cette jument était la sienne, cette jument s'appelait Medlinya (lune argentée).

Elle lui mit juste un filet, et sortit de l'écurie, la jument sur ses talons, pour voir Regina s'acharner sur le sorcier parce qu'il avait blessé sa jument.

« Tu as blessé ma jument, espèce de … »

« Regina ! » La coupa Emma, avant qu'elle dise un gros mot qui n'était pas dans le langage humain, enfin elle croyait « Viens, on va monter ma jument, laisse-les tranquilles. »

« Mais Emma ! Il a _blessé_ ma jument… » Se plaignit la Reine.

« Tu peux toujours la guérir non ? »

La brune soupira et fit un geste qui remit d'aplomb la pauvre bête, et la monta en toute grâce. Methenniel avait envie de re-galoper, elle préférait sa maîtresse que l'autre malotru qui ne savait pas monter.

« Si puis-je me permettre. Que-ce que c'est comme race ? » S'enquit le sorcier.

« Des Idril. Des chevaux ailés de la lune, en langage elfique. » Répondit Emma qui commença à monter sa jument.

« Comment fait-on pour en avoir ? »

« Attendre, qu'il vienne par lui-même. Normalement c'est interdit de monter l'Idril d'un autre sans l'autorisation expresse du cavalier, la Nienor, la confiance si vous voulez, peut être facilement brisée, mais heureusement l'attachement de Methenniel à Regina est très fort, sinon elle vous aurait prêté allégeance. »

« Et comment cela se fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'ailes ? »

« Les ailes poussent seulement quand le cavalier ne fait qu'un avec son cheval. »

« Et quand est-ce que… » commença le sorcier.

« Pour l'instant, moi j'aimerais me balader avec ma fiancée, donc tes questions, tu les poseras plus tard compris ? » Dit Regina, agacée en serrant ses jambes sur le flanc de sa jument pour la faire avancer.

Le sorcier acquiesça avant de laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes qui partirent au galop, sous les hennissements heureux des juments.

* * *

**_Bon moi je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec … mais ça va barder ! Non je déconne. Pour info les prénoms des chevaux je vous les traduis : Celui de Regina, Flamme Noire ; Celui de Charming, Soleil Argenté ; et celui d'Emma, Lune Argentée. _**

**_Vos regards de pervers, vous les mettez ailleurs hein ! :p _**

**_Merci Camlapro pour tes conseils ! _**

**_Gros zoubis !_**

**_EvilQueen15_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Salut ! Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si vous allez bien ? :P _**

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :D maintenant nous allons voir la tactique de Rumplestillskin pour draguer notre mère de l'année (oui Cora je t'aime à la folie…), je sens que vous allez rire ;) _**

**_Enjoy mes amours !_**

* * *

Rumplestillskin soupira d'impatience, quelle idée d'aller se balader dehors avec la menace qu'était Cora ! Il s'était assis sur l'un des créneaux sur la muraille, pour attendre la Reine Déchue partie avec sa compagne, sur ces chevaux ailés appelés Idril. D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, il aimerait bien avoir l'un de ces chevaux pour voyager, il en avait marre de cette magie qui ne lui apportait rien de bon, perdant son fils, et sa potentielle compagne qu'était Belle.

Deux chevaux apparurent à l'horizon, leurs deux cavalières semblaient s'amuser à galoper dessus.

Rumplestillskin réprima un soupir d'agacement, plus vite elle arriverait, plus il finirait sa mission ridicule, Cora étant si facile à manipuler quand on la connaissait parfaitement bien.

Regina vit son maître perché sur l'un des créneaux, semblant l'attendre. Puis il sauta dans le vide pour atterrir doucement devant la Reine, provoquant un hennissement agacé de la jument.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Toi, et toi seule peut m'aider. »Répondit le sorcier, en saluant la blonde à côté qui sourit.

« Je dois attirer Cora, puis après tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Charming m'a déjà prévenue avant son départ, avec son cheval et _ma_ jument. » Répliqua Regina, acide, et semblant en vouloir encore à Charming.

« Chérie, plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite on pourra se marier. » Sourit la blonde, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La Reine regarda sa fiancée, ses yeux criaient leur peur, leur inquiétude, leur colère, mais aussi l'amour inconditionnel que la blonde ressentait à son égard. Elle soupira, et fit apparaître deux chevaux en faisant un geste.

« Des chevaux ? Vraiment Regina ? » Soupira Rumple.

« Je ne vais pas téléporter un malotru qui n'a pas su monter convenablement ma jument, si ? »Se défendit Regina, froide.

Le Ténébreux poussa pas plus loin et monta son cheval, qui bien évidemment était noir comme la nuit. Regina descendit pour remonter sur le cheval pie, envoya son Idril aux écuries sous le renâclement furieux de celle-ci. La blonde toujours sur sa jument, sourit doucement pour encourager son amante et donna un coup au flanc de sa monture pour suivre celle de Regina.

Ils partirent tous les deux au galop, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à attraper Cora pour l'un et retrouver sa fiancée pour l'autre.

« Regina ! Ou est-elle ? » Hurla le sorcier pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Chez mon père ! » Répondit Regina, après 2 minutes à le faire languir.

Les paysages défilaient, devenant de plus en plus sombre. Les arbres, autrefois verts clairs, étaient comme morts, les plantes étaient brûlées, les cendres voletaient doucement. Signe qu'ils arrivaient dans les terres du Seigneur Henry, gouvernées par sa femme, Cora.

Regina essayait de se concentrer sur les bruits incessants de son cheval au galop, qui sentait évidemment sa nervosité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la confrontation avec sa mère allait mal finir, très mal finir, mais sa fiancée apparut dans ses pensées, lui redonnant du courage.

Rumple ne le sentait pas mais il ralentissait son cheval au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le château s'approcher, obligeant la brune à ralentir le sien. Il ressentit un sentiment oublié depuis quelques temps, la peur panique. Il avait confiance en ses talents de voleurs, mais il avait peur que Cora refuse son cœur, car cela était possible, il fallait juste la prendre par surprise, pas lui dire « Au fait, ma petite cocotte, je te remets ton cœur, tu es d'accord ? Voilà, c'est bien cocotte. ». Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient, son cerveau était bloqué sur une seule chose, son ex compagne.

Le pont-levis s'ouvrit par magie, sous l'ordre de la brune tremblante. Le château avait perdu son semblant de vie d'autrefois, la paille avait pourri, la cendre prenait de plus en plus de place, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était le silence.

Pas n'importe quel silence, le silence lourd, celui où on croyait que quelque chose allait nous sauter dessus. Un silence de mort, uniquement interrompu par le son des sabots du cheval de Regina, celui de Rumple était silencieux comme son maître, car la brune avait mis un sort de dissimulation, donc personne ne le voyait, ni l'entendait, ni ne le sentait, enfin bref, impossible de le repérer, même avec un sort.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, laissant passer les deux complices descendus de cheval.

Ils longeaient les couloirs jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait la sorcière qui accueillit Regina, sans voir le sorcier derrière elle.

« Ma chérie ! Tu es venue. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, mère. » Dit platement Regina qui fit un geste que ne vit pas sa mère.

Rumplestillskin fut téléporté dans le caveau de Cora, il secoua la tête pour se remettre du transport brutal. Et s'activa à chercher le cœur de la sorcière, qu'il trouva très facilement. Par contre il eut une impression d'être coincé, sans pouvoir prévenir Regina… Mais quel imbécile ! Comme si la brune l'avait entendu, le caveau s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et la voix de Cora lui arriva dans ses oreilles.

« Que veux-tu comme objet ma chérie ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais tuer ta fiancée pour te venger de ta « belle-mère », j'aurais vu voir ça plus tôt ! » Sourit tendrement la sorcière.

« C'est bon, mère ! N'en rajoutez pas. » Se tendit Regina.

La brune parcourut la pièce, tendue, et fit un geste implicite que le sorcier remarqua mais que Cora, dans son excitation n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Le Ténébreux n'attendit pas et enfonça le cœur dans sa poitrine, faisant suffoquer celle qui pourrissait la vie de sa fille.

« Alors, Cora ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas calmée ? » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Cora.

« Rumple… » Chuchota-t-elle.

La mère de Regina se redressa et regarda sa fille, la fierté dans ses yeux.

« Ma belle Regina… »

« Maman… »

Cora ouvrit ses bras, laissant le loisir à la Reine s'y blottir. Le sorcier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Rumple. » Appela-t-elle

« Oui ? »

Le sorcier dut réprimer un rire nerveux, l'appeler cocotte n'est pas la meilleure façon de survivre.

« Merci de m'avoir remis mon cœur. L'autre Cora me faisait peur. » Sourit-elle.

« De rien, cocotte. »

Cora laissa un rire doux à l'entente du surnom, de même que sa fille.

« Dis-moi, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à la vie ? » Demanda la Reine.

« Si, si mais c'est sorti tout seul. » Se défendit Rumple, fasciné par le rire de sa mère.

« Et si on allait dire bonjour à notre famille ? » Proposa Cora.

Les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils, suspicieux, avant que qu'elle ne lève les mains en signe de paix, son visage clamant l'innocence.

« Je promets de ne pas faire de magie. »

« T'as intérêt ma cocotte ! » Répliqua le sorcier « Déjà qu'ils ont mis un sort de façon à ce qu'il y a que Regina qui puisse faire de la magie. Alors, ça va être dur cocotte ! »

Cora éclata d'un rire sincère, qui étonna ses deux interlocuteurs.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir s'y habituer. » Soupira Regina.

« Bon on y va ou on attends Noël ?! »

La Reine prit les mains des deux sorciers et disparut.

* * *

Emma failli hurler quand Regina apparut devant elle avec Rumplestillskin et Cora.

« Regina ! Tu pourrais prévenir avant non ?! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » Hurla-t-elle, provoquant le ricanement ironique de Rumple.

« Je pensais la même chose, voyez-vous princesse. Je vous présente Cocotte, la mère de Regina. » Présenta-t-il.

La blonde le regarda, incrédule, puis un gloussement nerveux sortit de sa gorge. Et éclata de rire, sous le regard consterné de Regina, et le regard amusé de Cora.

« Chérie… Ne te moque pas de ma mère… S'il te plaît. »

« Cocotte ! » Hurla Emma, morte de rire.

« Cora, pour me présenter. » Fit la cocotte, pardonnant à la princesse sa moquerie.

Snow White fit irruption dans la pièce, l'arc au poing, suivit de son mari qui avait l'épée dans son fourreau.

« Que faites… » Commença Snow avant de voir sa fille, hilare « Que-ce qui se passe ? »

« Co…(hoho) cotte ! » Répondit Emma en montrant Cora du doigt.

Les deux nouveaux venus laissèrent échapper un rire nerveux avant de se transformer en rire hystérique. Même Regina laissa échapper un petit rire, suivie de Rumple et de Cora.

« N'empêche, Rumple chéri, tu aurais pu me trouver un autre surnom. »

Tous les rires se bloquèrent dans leur gorge sauf celui d'Emma qui s'intensifia.

« Rumple… Chéri haha ! »

« Maman ! » Fit Regina, rouge comme une tomate.

« Quoi ? » Questionna innocemment Cora.

« Je t'en supplie, ça suffit ! Déjà que j'ai des visions pas très … Disons… Catholiques. Tu aurais pu m'épargner cela… »

Emma ne savait plus comment se mettre pour rire, ayant mal aux abdos. Rumple était beaucoup rouge qu'une pivoine, avec son teint vert ça n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Snow White était sortie blanche comme un linge, suivie de son mari qui n'y croyait pas.

« Viens Rumple chéri, allons-nous trouver une chambre, et laissons ces charmantes jeunes filles ensembles. »

C'est en blêmissant furieusement que le sorcier suivit Cora, et la porte ferma dans un claquement sec, laissant la brune avec sa fiancée morte de rire.

* * *

**_Cora, ou comment enlever sa dignité en l'appelant Cocotte :D._**

**_Et puis j'aime pas Cora sans son coeur, alors quand elle la elle est toute mimi :D_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez bien rit en cette journée ensoleillée ^^ _**

**_Pensée à Camlapro et à mon pote qui m'a donnée des idées ! :P_**

**_Bisous_**

**_EvilQueen15._**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Salut =) vous allez bien ?_**

**_Merci pour les reviews je vous aimes :D_**

**_Pensée à Camlapro qui va tuer à la fin :D_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

Emma regardait sa fiancée, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Que-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Regina pour rompre le silence.

« Cocotte, c'était bien trouvé ! »

« Pfff. »

La Reine clôtura la conversation avec un geste de la main, estimant que son amante était trop puérile pour continuer, sous le ricanement de celle-ci.

« Je reviens. » Dit finalement Emma en se levant.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Oh, juste voir ma mère, lui demander un truc. » Esquiva Emma en sortant.

Regina ne le savait sûrement pas, mais Emma s'enfuyait du château.

La blonde parcourait les couloirs, tournant à droite puis à gauche, direction les écuries. Arrivée à destination, elle sella son Idril, sous le regard surpris du garçon d'écurie qui osa poser une question.

« Où allez-vous comme ça, votre Altesse ? Car ce n'est pas une balade mais carrément un voyage ! »

« Je te conseille de tenir ta langue, compris ? »Menaça-t-elle.

« Je vais préve… »Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Emma lui avait arraché le cœur, avant de le broyer, les yeux violets.

« Je t'avais prévenu non ? Alors meurs ! »

Le palefrenier tomba à genoux, puis sur le torse, mort. La princesse sourit de satisfaction avant de monter son destrier, et donna un coup sur le flanc de celui-ci et partit au grand galop.

La liberté.

La liberté, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, au prix de quelqu'un de mort. Elle ne voulait plus de contraintes, ne voulait plus épouser sa fiancée, ne faisait plus confiance à personne, elle voulait tuer, tuer sa mère en première.

Elle était devenue l'Evil Princess.

Au même titre que Regina, elle se vengerait, elle se vengerait de sa mère.

Des années passèrent, Regina et Snow n'avaient plus revu Emma, à leur grand désarroi, mortellement inquiètes, la Méchante Reine sentait de la magie noire à l'œuvre dans le royaume, elle voyait que des cœurs arrachés, sa mère lui avait dit que seuls Rumple, elle, et Regina pouvaient arracher les cœurs, mais tous les trois étaient sous étroite surveillance, donc c'était quelqu'un qui voulait du mal. Ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était Emma. Puisque Regina sentait de l'immense bonheur émanant d'Emma, de l'immense joie.

« Ça ne peut être Emma ! » Hurla Regina contre Rumple, qui lui pensait que c'était elle, même il en était sûr avec ses visions de l'avenir.

« C'est Emma, Regina. J'en suis sûr… »

Regina le gifla de tout son désespoir, de toute sa peur, de toute sa tristesse. Sa mère l'éloigna de celui-ci.

« Ma chérie, envisage peut-être la solution que c'est elle, même si je crois autant que toi que ce n'est pas elle. »

« Maman… »

La brune se retint à sa mère, et pleura, consolée par Cora.

« Chut, on va la trouver, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la trouver. Rentrons et faisons notre rapport à Snow. »

Ils disparurent tous ensemble pour réapparaître dans la salle du trône, la Reine s'était levée, pleine d'espoir.

« Dites-moi que vous l'avez trouvée ! »

« Non… » Dit Cora en hochant la tête tristement.

« Moi, je pense que si ! » Fit une voix venue de derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir la nouvelle venue. Emma se tenait fièrement debout dans une robe noire, des mèches noires striaient ses cheveux autrefois blonds dorés, ses cheveux était d'un blanc pur, ses ongles étaient vernis de rouge sang, ses lèvres étaient rouges sang, ses yeux qui jadis étaient émeraudes, rieurs et aimants sont rouges et pleins de haine.

« Emma ? » Balbutia Regina, totalement prise au dépourvu.

« Pour vous tous, c'est Evil Princess. » Corrigea Emma, dédaigneuse.

« Mais mon amour que se passe-t-il ? »

« Doucement, ma chérie, ce n'est peut-être pas Emma. » Tenta Cora.

« Doucement cocotte, je pourrais te tuer. » Sourit l'ancienne blonde.

Personne ne savait le surnom de Cora, sauf Regina, Rumple, Snow, David, Cora et Emma.

« Emma ! Que se passe-t-il pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? » Dit Regina en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

La princesse recula quand son ancienne fiancée essaya de s'approcher d'elle, la blessant.

« Vous voulez la vérité pour tous ces morts n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Eh bien, Rumple avait raison, c'est moi. »

« NON ! » Hurlèrent Snow et Regina, horrifiées.

« Si. Je vais détruire votre bonheur, tous ceux que vous aimez vous sera arraché. »

Emma disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Laissant toute sa famille brisée.

Elle réapparut dans son château, anciennement celui de Regina. Elle ricana méchamment, en se dirigeant vers l'un des fauteuils.

« Mon beau maître, l'effet de surprise était réussi. Ils sont brisés, quand est-ce que je pourrais boire le sang de ma mère ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de la tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit l'ombre.

« Jamais, mais vous me l'avez déconseillé, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« J'ai toujours eu une question qui me titille depuis le début. Pourquoi veux-tu tuer ta mère ? »

« Je ne peux juste pas la voir. »

« Il y a plus que ça. Aurais-tu trouvé le journal de ta fiancée ? Oui. Tu l'as lu jusqu'à Daniel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… Oui. »Répondit la jeune femme, en baissant la tête.

« Tu veux venger Daniel, alors que tu ne le connait même pas ? »

« C'est vous, Daniel. »

L'homme se leva, et regarda Emma dans les yeux.

« Comment m'as-tu cerné ? »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de Regina, vous l'avez connue quand vous étiez jeune, vous savez parfaitement la décrire, sans avoir besoin de moi pour la décrire, vous triturez sans cesse une bague entre vos doigts, qui est à la taille de celle-ci. » Répondit la jeune vampire.

« Bien joué, tu as une parfaite capacité de cerner les gens. Je t'en félicite. » Sourit Daniel.

« Pouvons aller tuer ma mère maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Le jeune homme prit la main d'Emma et ils disparurent dans une fumée violette.

Regina hurlait de rage, sa magie détruisant tout, Cora essayait de la calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Snow était folle de chagrin, David s'était évanouit, et Rumple n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Emma et Daniel réapparurent.

« Tiens toujours à la même place ? »

« TU N'ES PAS EMMA ! » Hurla Regina, en activant sa magie.

Daniel se mit devant la princesse les mains dans les poches.

« Dis-moi, Emma. Regina sait faire de la magie ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Daniel, mais je pense qu'elle est moins puissante que nous. »

« Oh, mon amour, n'en doute jamais. » Dit Daniel en embrassant Emma à pleine bouche.

Le cœur de la brune se brisa en mille morceaux, elle en tomba à genoux, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Pourquoi Daniel ressurgissait, et embrassait maintenant sa fiancée à pleine bouche ?

« Daniel… Je t'en supplie… C'est ma fiancée. » Pleura-t-elle.

Snow en vomit, tellement elle était horrifiée que sa fille trompe sa belle-fille avec autant d'aplomb, David était toujours évanouit, Rumple réagit enfin, il fit une tête choquée, et Cora s'énerva enfin.

« Comment oses-tu sale garçon d'écurie ?! » Hurla-t-elle « Je savais que tu allais faire du mal à ma fille, comment oses-tu mettre Emma sous ta coupe !? »

« Emma est venue d'elle-même. Avec sa jument. De son plein gré. » Répondit Daniel en serrant Emma contre lui.

« Et comment es-tu vivant ? » Demanda Rumple, silencieux jusque-là.

« Un vampire m'a sauvé, et que j'ai malencontreusement tué… »

La jeune femme dans ses bras, rit doucement.

« Ou plutôt qu'Emma a tué. »

Elle ricana méchamment, provoquant l'achèvement total de Regina.

« C'est TOI qui l'a faite devenir comme ça ! » Beugla Snow, à travers ses larmes.

« J'en avais oublié mon envie, tellement je jubile, je peux, mon amour ? » Demanda enfin la jeune femme.

« Oh mais fais-toi plaisir. »

Emma se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Emma ? »

« Adieu, Snow-White. » Dit simplement sa fille.

La princesse souleva sa mère par le cou, et la mordit, buvant son sang. Le glougloutement s'entendait.

« SNOOOOOOOOOOW ! » Hurlèrent Regina, Rumple, et Cora.

Le cadavre de la Reine tomba au sol, aux pieds d'Emma, qui s'essuyait le menton de sa manche.

« Au suivant ! »

Elle se précipita vers David, lui mordit le bras, son sang giclant partout. Comme Snow, il fut vidé rapidement.

Les yeux rougeoyants, elle se releva, et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se ruer sur Rumple qui disparut avec Cora.

Il ne restait plus que Regina, qui elle, commençait à vraiment avoir peur.

« Emma, je t'en supplie, non… » Sanglota-t-elle, en reculant contre le mur.

La princesse s'accroupit devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu es vengée, tuer Snow White, c'est fait. Mais malheureusement, j'ai faim. Alors laisse-toi faire, tu ne vas pas souffrir. » Susurra-t-elle, et se pencha vers son cou.

Regina ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui ne vint pas, juste un baiser.

« Je… Ne… Peux… Pas… Daniel. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Allez. Tue-la. »

« Je devrais te tuer toi ! » Hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

Daniel la foudroya du regard, et Emma se soumit, elle s'accroupit une nouvelle fois, la regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Regina, sache-le. » Chuchota-t-elle, utilisant la magie pour éviter que Daniel l'entende.

« Emma, tu n'es pas obligée. »

« Gina… S'il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus dures. »

« Je t'aime, Emma, pour toujours… » Chuchota la brune en fermant les yeux, la voyant s'approcher vers son cou.

Et la douleur vint, le sang partait. La vie partait. Elle se sentait mourir.

Elle vit Snow et David au-dessus d'elle, lui souriant et lui disant de venir avec eux.

Emma vit sa fiancée mourir, à cause d'elle. Elle prit son cadavre et le berça.

« Je suis désolée, Regina, je suis tellement désolée. » Pleura-t-elle.

* * *

« REGINA ! » Hurla une blonde, réveillant sa fiancée à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? Que-ce qui se passe ?! » S'inquiéta la concernée, en prenant son amante dans ses bras.

Emma pleura de soulagement, en serrant la brune contre elle.

« C'est juste un cauchemar, mon amour, calme-toi… »

« Il semblait si réel… »

« Raconte-moi. » Chuchota la Reine.

Et Emma conta son cauchemar plus que réel.

* * *

**_C'est bon ? Fini de flipper à mort ? :D Je suis tellement… Comment dire. Méchante ? :D_**

**_Je vais me cacher avant que tout que le monde ne me tue pour leur avoir fait peur …_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite._**

**_Biz biz_**

**_EvilQueen15._**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Salut je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre :D _**

**_Je constate avec vos reviews que vous avez flippé à mort ! :D Camlapro la première hun hun :3_**

**_Bonne lecture sinon :3_**

Emma avait conté son cauchemar à Regina, ce qui l'avait choquée au haut point, mais la brune l'avait rassurée que ça n'arriverait pas, pas tant qu'elle serait là. La Princesse s'était rendormie sur les murmures de sa fiancée.

La Reine ne s'était pas rendormie, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Snow, David et elle-même se faisaient tuer par Emma ? Elle devait poser des questions à Rumple. Elle se détacha doucement de son amante sans la réveiller, et se téléporta dans la chambre de ses parents.

Ce qu'elle vit la choqua, et lui fit fermer les yeux.

« Chérie ? » Fit une voix féminine.

« Elle ne connaît pas les portes ta fille là ! » Fit une autre voix, frustrée.

« Si elle vient comme ça, c'est qu'il y a un problème idiot ! »

« Elle aurait pu au moins frapper ! Au lieu de nous surprendre dans une situation… Délicate. »

« Rumple ! » Le réprimanda la mère de Regina.

La brune en question était rouge pivoine, et avait les yeux fermement fermés.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Acquiesça sa mère.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Rumple et sa mère, cachant leur nudité sous les couvertures.

« Maman ! Tu n'es pas trop vieille pour ça ?! » S'offusqua la plus jeune.

« Roh, ça va ! Moi, je ne suis pas avec une fille de 20ans d'écart avec moi, hein ! »

« Cela n'a absolument rien à voir ! »

« Bon bref ! Pourquoi nous-as-tu interrompus ? » Coupa Rumple.

« Emma a fait un cauchemar. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on vienne t'aider à la bercer ? La réponse est non. »

« Rumple ! » Dit Cora en tapant son épaule.

« Avant que mon cher _beau-père_ ne m'interrompe, Emma a fait un cauchemar, et il semblait réel d'après ses dires. »

« Réel ? » Le sorcier s'était redressé laissant la couverture découvrir ses abdominaux, sous le couinement de Cora qui tenait la couverture au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Regina mit une demi-heure pour expliquer les grandes lignes. Cora ne comprenait absolument rien et espérait que Rumple lui explique. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé.

« Si Emma a rêvé de ça, c'est qu'il va y avoir une chose que nous n'allons pas apprécier. »

« Et si on se mariait ? » Répliqua la Reine.

« Cela pourrait altérer le cours du temps. Et changer complètement le destin. »

« Il faudrait dans ce cas se dépêcher. » Approuva la plus âgée de deux femmes.

Une nuée violette s'empara de Cora qui ressortit du lit habillée. Sous le regard dégoûté de Regina.

« Que-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Cora « Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour toi ? »

« Si, si. » Se défendit sa fille, embarrassée.

Elles sortirent sous le soupir agacé de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa nuit.

La mère et la fille se dirigeaient vers la chambre des parents d'Emma, juste pour les réveiller.

Arrivées devant la porte, elles entendirent des gémissements de plaisir.

« Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Je découvre ma mère en train de faire ce que ne devrait pas faire, et maintenant je découvre ma belle-mère en train de faire ce que faisait ma mère ! Au secours ! » Se plaignit la plus jeune faisant rire Cora.

Elles toquèrent prudemment. Un silence embarrassé prit sa place dans le couloir, et dans la chambre. Puis Snow ouvrit, seulement vêtue d'une couverture.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle rouge de honte.

« Juste qu'il faut préparer un mariage pour demain, si possible ! » Couina Regina, qui avait encore fermé les yeux.

« Ce que Regina est en train de dire, c'est qu'il faut marier Emma à Regina le plus rapidement possible, car votre fille a fait un rêve prémonitoire. » Expliqua une Cora qui essayait de ne pas rire devant le comportement de sa fille.

« Ah, et pourquoi elle couine ? »

« Parce qu'elle m'a, disons, surprise dans une position plus que délicate, et puis elle vous surprend en train de faire la même chose que moi. »

« Attendez… Rumple et vous ? »

« Ça vous dérange ? »

« Hein ? Euh… non, non, c'est votre vie privée ! »

« C'est beaucoup plus rassurant effectivement. »

Regina avait toujours les yeux fermés, et se dandinait sur ses deux pieds, gênée à mort.

« Un peu d'aide pour mettre tes vêtements ? » Ricana Cora.

« Ce serait plus pratique. »

Une nuée violette tourna autour de la brunette, sous les yeux ahuris de David dans la chambre.

« Tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini ! » S'étonna-t-il.

« Faire un truc, toi tu te contentes de dormir ! » Ordonna Snow.

David se recoucha, tout penaud.

* * *

Les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.

Snow n'était plus gênée mais s'amusait à taquiner Regina, en donnant quelques détails plus que chauds.

« Oh, et David me fait un truc avec sa langue c'est jouissif ! »

« Je te promets, Snow, que si tu ne te tais pas, je t'arrache la langue ! » Menaça une brune plus que rouge.

« Oh, non continue ! Je veux savoir, moi ! » Contra Cora.

« Maman ! »

Elles arrivèrent à la salle de bal, sous les marmonnements de la future mariée qui menaçaient la Reine d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour ces détails imprévus.

« Oh, mais tiens ! Tu aimes entendre parler de ta fille ? » Ricana Regina.

« Oh oui, oui ! »

« Tu sais, quand elle me fait l'amour, elle me caresse si sensuellement, elle embrasse chaque partie de mon… »

« Stop ! » Rougit Snow, qui visiblement ne voulait pas entendre ceci.

« Tu me comprends maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, j'arrête ! »

« Oh très bien, maintenant, tu vas faire de la magie. »

« Que nenni. »

« Tu préfères tout faire à la main ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu t'occupes de ce mur, et tu fais en sorte que cela soit présentable. » Ironisa la brune.

« Y a des serviteurs pour ça. »

« Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Alors soit tu fais de la magie et tout sera parfait, soit tu fais tout à la main, et ça ne sera pas prêt demain. »

Snow soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« Maman, tu lui apprends s'il te plaît, moi je fais ce mur. » Dit Regina en pointant du doigt le dit-mur.

La brune commença son œuvre, le mur se recouvrit peu à peu de blanc.

Cora avait conduit la Reine devant un autre mur. Et puis elle tourna autour d'elle comme un prédateur.

« La magie se nourrit de tes émotions. Pense à ce qui te mettrait en colère, ou encore qui te rendrait très joyeuse. » Dit-elle, en prenant ses mains, et montrant les gestes.

La brunette voulu se concentrer.

« Pas de concentration. »

Elle vida son esprit, et laissa un flot puissant sortir de ses doigts. Elle visionna un magnifique mur, recouvert de lys blancs.

Regina était tranquillement en train de recouvrir son mur, quand un flash de lumière blanc pur illumina la pièce, l'aveuglant partiellement.

« Maman ? »

Sa mère avait heureusement fermé les yeux, avant de se faire aveugler entièrement. Snow irradiait de lumière, comme un soleil, le mur en face d'elle se recouvrit rapidement de blanc.

« Maman ! Je t'ai dit de lui apprendre la magie, pas de la transformer en soleil ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Enfin si, j'ai juste oublié de lui dire de contenir sa magie. » Se défendit Cora en s'éloignant de la Reine.

Le petit soleil s'éteignit peu à peu, et Snow se réveilla de sa torpeur passagère, et regarda son œuvre, ahurie.

« Comment j'ai fait ? »

« Tu as fait de la magie. Mais tu ressembles au soleil quand tu en fais. Contiens la, la prochaine fois. » Répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, et continua son travail.

Cora eut un petit rire, et se concentra sur le sol et le milieu de la salle. Snow, quant à elle, était un peu effrayée, mais elle continua un autre mur, cette fois-ci en se contrôlant.

En une heure, tout était préparé. Sous les rictus de satisfaction de Regina et de sa mère, et sous le soupir de soulagement de Snow.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda la Reine.

« Sept heures du matin. » Répondit Cora, rien qu'en regardant dehors.

Snow ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris.

« Mais… Vous vous mariez quand ? » Dit-elle en fixant Regina.

« Va préparer ta fille, tout de suite ! Moi, je vais me mettre aux bons soins de ma mère. »

La plus âgée poussa un ricanement moqueur, sa fille allait être torturée, maquillée, habillée. Et tout cela parfaitement.

« Avec la magie ? »

« Non, avec le soleil. Bah oui, avec la magie ! » Ironisa sa belle-fille.

La brunette soupira et se concentra pour se téléporter. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

« Elle est idiote comme pas possible, mais elle apprend vite. » Commenta Regina, amusée.

« Place à la torture du mariage pour ma fille ! » Ricana Cora en les faisant disparaître toutes les deux, provoquant un gémissement plaintif de sa fille.

* * *

« Mamaaaaaan, laisse-moi dormir. » Marmonna une blonde pas pressée de se réveiller.

« Debout ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » S'extasia la Reine.

Emma se réveilla complètement, et regarda sa mère, suspicieuse.

« Où est ma fiancée ? »

« En train de se préparer. Devant la coiffeuse ! Allez ! »

Elle se leva de son lit, et découvrit toute une panoplie de maquillage, de pinces, de tout.

« Euh… Maman ? Y a un mariage ? »

« TON mariage ! Allez, assis ! »

Snow assit sa fille sur la chaise, et activa sa magie. Les brosses volèrent pour brosser les cheveux dorés de sa fille, sous son œil prudent.

« Maman ? Regina est au courant au moins ? » Demanda Emma, grimaçant quand une brosse tirait trop fort.

« Oui, oui. »

« Tu as appris la magie ? »

« Arrête de parler. »

La princesse soupira d'agacement, pourquoi la prévenait-on au dernier moment ? Regina était au courant depuis combien de temps ? Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux quand elle vit un crayon foncer vers elle.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne se reconnut même pas.

Elle était parfaitement coiffée et maquillée. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient coiffés en chignon qui laissait tomber quelques mèches rebelles sur sa nuque, ils étaient aussi striés de mèches rouges, ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un léger trait de noir mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraude, ses pommettes étaient très légèrement maquillées de rose, et sa bouche était d'un rouge puissant.

« Maman ? C'est moi ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, c'est toi. » Sourit sa mère, ravie de son effet « Maintenant place à la tenue ! »

« Je ne veux pas de robe, je te préviens. » Menaça Emma.

« Oh, mais tu veux y aller comment ? Toute nue ? »

« Non, en armure, ou en pantalon et tunique. Mais pas de robe ! »

La plus âgée soupira de lassitude, sa fille était impossible à convaincre. Alors elle fit un geste qui fit apparaitre une magnifique armure sur Emma, épée comprise.

« Non. »

Un geste plus tard, une armure légère mettant en valeur ses formes, découvrant son ventre, son casque était un serre tête elfique.

« Non. »

Une autre armure, noire cette fois-ci, mettant outrageusement en valeur ses valeurs, son ventre toujours découvert, un diadème d'or noir filé apparut sur sa tête, l'épée avait un pommeau en forme de lion.

« Je veux celle-là ! » S'extasia la plus jeune, en tournant sur elle-même, provoquant la levée des yeux de sa mère qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir une fille qui mettait trop en valeur ses formes.

« Très bien. »

Snow ouvrit la porte, et demanda au garde d'aller demander à Cora si tout le monde était prêt.

* * *

_Au même moment._

Cora activa sa magie, qui rendit vivantes les brosses, le maquillage et tout le bazar.

Regina avait fermé les yeux, avant de se faire torturer par les brosses, les crayons, le rouge à lèvres.

« Ne parle pas, ma chérie, tu risquerais d'avaler un crayon. » Conseilla Cora, sachant très bien que c'était inutile.

Elle s'habilla d'une robe beige, son maquillage était léger. Rumple était habillé d'un élégant costume noir, de chaussures noires vernies et d'une cape légère noire.

La plus jeune s'était levée, et fit apparaître une magnifique robe bustier blanche sur elle. Elle alla s'admirer dans le miroir.

Le maquillage noir entourait ses yeux de façon à mettre en valeur ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres étaient rouges sang, la robe bustier épousait ses formes, ses chaussures étaient d'un blanc pur et avaient des talons très haut, ses cheveux défiaient les lois de la gravité, un magnifique chignon qui faisaient comme un soleil noir avec ses piques, une mèche coulait sur sa nuque puis sur sa poitrine qui était remontée au maximum, ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge discret.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. » Commenta Cora, en jetant un regard vers son amant, en lui disant qu'il avait tout intérêt à dire un compliment.

« Très jolie. » Fit Rumple, indifférent.

Un garde toqua à la porte.

« La Reine m'a demandé de vous demander si tout était prêt ? »

« Tout est prêt, il faut juste qu'Emma soit à l'autel. »

« Elle y est déjà. »

« Oh ? Allons-y. »

« Attends, maman. Je décompresse, d'abord ! » Fit Regina, dont l'angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure.

* * *

_Plus loin dans le château._

Emma commençait à paniquer, non mais légèrement. Elle avait peur que Regina ne vienne jamais, donc elle se dandinait sur ses pieds, sous le soupir exaspéré de sa mère qui faisait tout pour la calmer.

Le Roi était debout, et riait tout doucement, Emma n'avait pas arrêté de le chambrer pour le mariage entre sa mère et lui, et maintenant c'est elle à sa place.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant apparaître Regina au bras de Rumple, pas peu fier d'avoir eu la charge de l'amener à l'autel.

La blonde fut dans une autre dimension, sa fiancée était si belle, qu'elle se sentait presque obligée de s'incliner devant elle, elle ne voyait qu'elle. Son angoisse était partie très vite, comme elle était venue.

La brune avançait doucement, souriant doucement, elle et son amante allaient se marier, elle était si heureuse. Elle retint un rire moqueur quand elle faillit baver, et arriva à l'autel.

« Soit heureuse, Regina. » Chuchota le Ténébreux, avant de se diriger, très fier vers sa petite-amie qui souriait narquoisement.

Regina n'avait pas fait attention aux mots de son beau-père, subjuguée par la beauté de sa compagne qui lui prit la main pour lui faire un baisemain, puis la fit monter à ses côtés.

Le chevalier Lancelot se tenait devant elles.

« Nous sommes, aujourd'hui, réunis pour assister à l'union de deux jeunes demoiselles. Leur amour a survécu à tout, à la distance, à la mort. Reine Regina prononcez vos vœux. »

« Emma, ma Princesse, dès le moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai su que ce serait toi ma femme, j'ai su que je pouvais te faire pleinement confiance. Tu étais une petite fille, mais je n'ai pas su m'empêcher de t'aimer comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

« A vous, Princesse Emma. »

« Regina, ma belle Reine, dès le moment où je suis entrée dans ta cellule, j'ai su ce que je devais faire avec toi, je devais te sauver des ténèbres dans lesquelles tu étais engloutie. J'ai finalement réussi. Et puis j'étais, je suis, je serais toujours émerveillée par la beauté qui émane de toi. Pour moi, Regina, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle que je refuserais d'abandonner, celle en qui j'aurais le plus confiance, celle avec qui je veux continuer ma vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Toute l'assemblée avait les larmes aux yeux, les deux jeunes femmes étaient si magnifiques.

« Les alliances s'il vous plaît. »

Pinocchio s'approcha tout fier avec le coussin en forme de pomme. Regina s'était penchée pour attraper l'une des alliances.

« Répétez après moi. Moi, Regina.

« Moi, Regina. »

« Te prends pour légitime épouse. »

« Te prends pour légitime épouse. »

Regina mit l'alliance au doigt de celle qui était maintenant sa femme. La blonde prit l'autre alliance.

« Moi, Emma. »

« Moi, Emma. »

« Te prends pour légitime épouse. »

« Te prends pour légitime épouse. »

Emma mit l'alliance au doigt de son amante.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent fougueusement, provoquant les applaudissements de toute la salle.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Regina regarda sa femme dans les yeux, et elle savait que c'est sa fin heureuse.

_Leur fin heureuse._

FIN.

* * *

**_Ça me déchire le cœur de vous dire que c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai mis deux chapitres ensemble c'est pour ça qu'il est si long ^^ tiens pour une fois mdr !_**

**_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez comme fic sur le Swan Queen après ! =) _**

**_Gros bisous._**

**_EvilQueen15._**


End file.
